


Nights In White Satin

by Zamo95



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Closeted Character, Confused Trixie, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, Questioning, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, coming to terms with your sexuality, lesbian katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamo95/pseuds/Zamo95
Summary: 1968: Trixie moves from the Midwest to the suburbs of Boston, thanks to her aunt Nina. She meets her russian neighbor who has immigrated from the USSR. They become close friends but there’s something that Trixie can’t quite put a finger on…
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 152
Kudos: 171





	1. Back to the U.S.S.R

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, good evening!  
> I'm back, back, back agaaaain. I had this story in my mind for so long and it's a special one.  
> I hope everyone it's okay, please take care and stay inside.  
> Also: I'm not from the USA and English it's not my first language, but I'm trying to improve. So please, have patience with me ♡  
> This wouldn't be possible without Emi, thank you so much hon ♡  
> The title it's based on The Moody Blue's song  
> Tumblr: Zamo-95  
> Playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2oSRMa5z7ZDVAVRr0NQeRF?si=qjTIJ3JNQgqPjKLNdTy6Mw

_ Saturday, 7th of September 1968: _

__

Trixie was sure that this was going to be her year, but so far it had been nothing but crazy times. Not only in her personal life, but in the world as well. The Vietnam War went on, Martin Luther King Jr. had been murdered a few months ago and Paris had gone mad for weeks and weeks. But luckily she could listen to The Beatles and they would calm her down when singing  _ Hey Jude _ in these changing and challenging times.

She and her generation were sure that they were going to do the best to change their future, be different from their mothers and fathers. So she tried to be positive and believe in a better tomorrow, that change was coming to the world. And hopefully to her as well.

In front of her stood her new home, a place that she a few weeks ago, she would never have thought that she would be able to have. Obviously it wasn't really hers, she couldn’t afford that, so it was rented. But she had moved to the city, to the suburbs of Boston and it filled her with excitement. Just that had been an unthinkable possibility just weeks ago.

The house had two floors and it was painted in a plain white. It didn't look old at all, maybe it had been twenty years since it had been constructed, Trixie guessed. At the front there was a nice porch, with some flowers and a wooden bench. She thought that the place looked nice, as all the houses of the neighborhood did. For now, the neighborhood seemed good and calm.

As she got onto the porch of her new place, she sighed and couldn’t help smiling. Her body vibrated with a happy and excited energy. At the entry, she started to look for the keys to the house. Her aunt had specifically said that it was under one of the flower pots: there were five of them, all filled with beautiful daisies. Under the fourth one she found it. Quickly she opened the door, hyped. She entered, dragging her baggage behind her, but leaving it in the doorway. The first thing she wanted to do was to explore her new space.

Luckily for her the house was completely furnished. All of the furniture was covered by white fabrics, protecting them from the dust and the spider webs that had started to gather. It looked like nobody had lived there for a few months, maybe. She realized that she had a lot of cleaning to do in the next few days, but she wasn’t one to complain. It was the least thing that she should do, considering how lucky she was.

Right away she encountered the living room; on her left was a corridor which she walked down, eager to get to the rest of the house. Going forward on her right she saw the next room, the kitchen. It was big enough that it fitted the dining table as well. It looked really cozy and homey. She continued, finding the bathroom and at the end of the corridor there were the stairs. She went up to the second floor, finding another bathroom, a bedroom and the last room, which currently stood empty. When she looked out of one of the windows, she realized that she had a beautiful backyard.

She quickly got downstairs and found that the door leading outside to her backyard was in the kitchen. She stepped outside and discovered that there was another porch in the back of the house and then, the backyard. There wasn't a lot there, just a few plants. Maybe in the future she could change that.

This place was huge compared to what she was used to. She still couldn’t believe anything about this was actually real. It felt like a dream…

***

_ Two weeks ago _

The phone hanging on the wall of her humble home rang loudly. It woke her up from her little nap. She had needed it, being properly exhausted. It was during one of the calmer moments of the day that she had had after working and, luckily, she was alone. Even though she felt a little bit sleepy, she walked as fast as she could in her slumber state. She picked up the phone and answered.

“Hi?” She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

“Hello? Is Trixie there?”

“Yes, it’s me. Aunt Nina?” She asked, a little bit surprised, suddenly feeling her tiredness fade away.

“Yes honey, It’s Nina. Are you busy? I need to talk to you.”

“No, not at all. What’s going on?”

“Well… I don’t quite know how to start this…” The elderly woman laughed slightly, sounding a little bit nervous. “Look Trixie, I have an offer for you. I want you to come to Boston and work in my hotel. If you want to.”

“WHAT?!” Trixie almost yelled, being truly awake now. She couldn’t comprehend it, gripping tightly onto the phone with both of her hands.

Her aunt Nina and her husband had one of the biggest hotels in Boston; it was pretty luxurious from what she knew. She was the ‘rich one’ in the family, since everyone else had always struggled with money. She used to live in Milwaukee like her whole family when she was younger, but she decided to move to Boston and do something different with her life, and she did. Actually, Trixie admired her: she was still humble despite being way wealthier than the rest of them, and she still had a good relationship with her relatives. And she had always cared for her niece.

“I know that it’s very sudden, but I can’t think of anyone more fitting for this job; you bake better than most chefs here. You’re really talented and you deserve a chance in this world. I want to give one to you. And don’t worry about where you’re going to stay, I’ll rent you an apartment or a house.”

“Is this real?!” It was too good to be true, it had to be. I felt like a joke. She had been baking for almost two years in the local bakery. A lot of people told her that she was good but she didn’t think that could have this kind of impact. 

“I wouldn’t joke about this. I really want you here, working in a different place, learning new things and getting professional experience. I know I can take care of you here.”

Trixie felt like she might start to cry at any given moment. This is what she has been dreaming of for so many years. She actually might have an opportunity to leave this place, to leave this horrible house behind, and to do something with her life for once. 

Tears were streaming down her face; words wasn’t enough to express how she felt at this moment. Her hands started to tremble and her aunt asked her worriedly, “Trixie are you okay?” 

Trixie tried her best to compose herself as quickly as she could. “Yeah aunt…I-I just can't believe this…”

“If you’re not prepared for this, I completely understand you, it’s a really big change.”

“No! I really want to go!”

“Really?” Nina asked, sounding like she didn’t quite believe her.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so happy that you’re doing this. You have no idea!” Nina sounded delighted and absolutely cheerful through the phone. Trixie smiled and felt how her tears were slowly stopping.

“Me too, I don’t know how I can repay you all of this...”

“Trixie, you deserve this. You deserve so much. You don’t need to repay me, okay?” 

She thought that she was going to cry again but she contained herself. “I don’t know what to say. I’m speechless.”

“Look my love, I have to go. But I will talk to you later, and I’ll tell you all the details?”

“Y-yes. Okay.”

“And don’t worry about what your mom is going to say, I'll talk to her about it.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, her voice cracking as she was getting emotional again.

“Shh, shh, don’t cry. Just take care my girl and we’ll talk later.”

“B-bye”

As soon as she hung up, she felt her legs give out on her and she started to cry disconsolately. She cried because she was happy, she cried because her hard times were over, she cried because life was giving her a new opportunity. She was going to be free of her mother, away from this life in a trailer, away from the tyranny of her stepfather. She was going to be completely free.

***

_ Now _

After she hauled her suitcases into her bedroom, she officially started the ‘cleaning process’. She took off every single fabric from the furniture in her new home and cleaned every single one of them thoroughly. Then she found the vacuum cleaner, which, miraculously, still worked, making sure she got into the corners of every single room. She finished by unpacking her luggage and storing it in her closet.

Hours passed by so quickly and it was getting dark, so she decided to call it a night and finish the rest of it tomorrow. 

As she heard the rumble of her stomach, she realized she had forgotten one crucial thing, and she cursed herself for forgetting to buy food. But when she approached the kitchen, she realized that the refrigerator was filled to the brim with food and already working. In that moment Trixie truly thought that her aunt was an angel; she had left her with every single cabinet of the room stacked with groceries.

She made herself a quick meal consisting of two hamburgers. She had cleaned for so many hours and she had completely forgotten to eat, so she was starving by now. When she was full, she took a long bath. The master bathroom had a beautiful bathtub, so she spent at least thirty minutes in it, just soaking in the moment. It was just what that she needed, to relax a little after such a long day. When she felt her eyes starting to drop shut, she got out. Her body started to feel the accumulated tiredness of the whole day. She had traveled to the city and cleaned almost an entire house, so this wasn’t any mystery.

Once in her bedroom, she made her bed. She had found some regular white sheets which she carefully put on. Even though the room was averagely decorated, she didn’t dislike it. But she hoped that with her future salaries she would have enough money to be able to decorate it more so it reflected her own taste. For now she only had some posters to put on the wall, most of them were of Dolly Parton, Linda Ronstadt and Brenda Lee.

She put on her pajamas and she went to bed, finally. After she turned off the lights, she truly realized where she was. That this was going to be her new life. It made her feel excited, thrilled and enthusiastic to the very bone. She was going to take this opportunity and make this experience worth every single moment of it. She fell asleep with a few tears of joy on her face, eager for the endless possibilities of what could happen the next day. 

***

_ Sunday, 8th of September 1968: _

She woke up at 10:35 a.m. Her body had definitely needed the rest. She stretched her limbs out on the mattress, and peeked through her window besides her bed. It was a sunny day, perfect weather for her. She smiled, already in a good mood.

The weather was so delightful, she didn’t have any qualms about leaving her bed. She looked through her dresser for a fitting dress and ended up choosing a short and flowery dress in beautiful shades of orange and yellow. She loved this kind of garment, and they were on trend lately. She had to be careful sometimes though, because her butt might show considering the length of the dress, but since she was alone, it didn’t really matter.

An hour later she already made her breakfast and eaten all of it. She remembered that there was a record player in the living room, so she went to look for the vinyls she had brought with her. She found them and carefully scooped up all of them and put them down besides the device.

After debating with herself she finally decided to play her newest acquisition: the latest Beatles record. As she was going to the porch to clean the last part of the house, ‘Back to the U.S.S.R’ started playing. She started to clean the outside windows, swaying a little and muttering along with the lyrics cheerfully:

_ “Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out _

_ They leave the West behind _

_ And Moscow girls make me sing and shout _

_ That Georgia's always on my mind.” _

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. It sounded peculiar and timid all at once, making her jump slightly. “Hello, are you the new neighbor?” Trixie noticed an accent but she couldn’t place it. She turned around and saw a woman standing in her front yard, next to the stairs of her porch. Her appearance was intriguing to her. She had beautiful, blonde wavy hair that cascaded down to her waist, most of it styled to only one side. Her eyes were pale: a mix between grey and blue, maybe. Trixie couldn’t really tell from a distance. She was wearing an oversized crocheted black shirt and a long skirt of the same color. She looked to be a little shorter than Trixie.

“Oh, hi there! Yes, I’m Trixie.” She approached her with a big smile, thrilled to meet someone new. She offered her hand so they could shake, and the other woman grabbed onto her hand. “What’s your name?” She asked.

“I’m Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.” The woman in front of her smiled, showing off her perfectly white teeth. Trixie was just confused about what she would call her, immediately having forgotten half of it. The girl might have read her expression, because she quickly added, “But you can call me Katya.”

“Oh that’s a beautiful name. And much easier.”

“Thanks, I really like your name too.” Katya rolled her Rs when she talked and that fascinated Trixie. She had never heard an accent like that.

“Where are you from?” She couldn’t help but ask, extremely curious.

“I’m from Russia,” Katya said, seemingly a little insecure to answer the question.

“From the The Soviet Union?!” Trixie asked with her eyes widened and captivated. She never thought that she would ever meet someone from the U.S.S.R. She was a girl that used to literally live on a farm and probably a little naïve, but she knew about a lot of the things that were said about Slavs and communist anyway. Mostly they were negative. It made sense though, them being in the middle of a Cold War. Of course her country had a lot of propaganda against them: claiming they were probably spies or sons of Satan himself. She thought that all of the rumors were ridiculous. But she was curious as to how someone that was the deemed enemy now lived in the USA.

“Y-yes.” She looked shy again, averting her gaze from Trixie’s for a moment.

“Sorry if I sound a little rude. I've never met a foreigner before,” she excused herself after seeing the girl’s nervous demeanour.

“And I’ve never met a real life Barbie.” 

Trixie looked down at her hands for a second and before catching the blondes’ eyes with a huge smile again. “Thanks. People actually quite often tell me that I look like Dolly Parton!”

“Dolly who?” 

Trixie gasped. She felt personally insulted at that, and she put one hand on her chest, just to make sure Katya understood how big an offence this was. “You don’t know who Dolly Parton is?”

Katya denied, shaking her head in a cute way. Trixie took her hand, grinning again and exclaimed enthusiastically, “That ends today!” 

The smaller woman followed her inside of her house with a small smile as Trixie guided her towards her record player. 


	2. 'You're Going to Be Sorry'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“Then you’re my kind of girl!” The russian said joyfully, showing her beautiful and perfect white teeth. Trixie smiled as well, she felt a faint blush in her cheeks. She didn't know why but she was feeling more and more happy about making a new friend.'

_Sunday, 8th of September 1968:_

As the afternoon came, you could hear "You're Gonna be Sorry" from Dolly's latest album playing outside Trixie’s house. She maybe didn't have a lot of money, but what she had she would often spend buying new records. This was both because she loved music, but also because she didn't want to give any of the money she had earned in the bakery to her mom, and especially her stepfather. All she needed was a lipstick, some dresses, records and a pair of boots. 

As she looked for Dolly’s debut album, she sneaked a glance at the girl who was sitting on her couch. She still seemed a little bit shy while she listened to the country song. At this moment, Trixie realized how pale the skin of this woman was, even paler than hers. Trixie liked to have a slightly tanned look. 

“Did you like it?” She asked the girl who was looking around at the plain decorations without saying a word. 

“I..don’t mind it but how do you say it…bozhe moy ( _My god_ ).” Katya paused for a few seconds to think, looking at the floor. “It is not my...cup of tea as you americans say.”

“Oh…” Trixie nodded, trying no to get disappointed. ”Can I tell you something?”

“Yes.” 

“I love your accent” Trixie confessed without any restrictions. Katya seemed surprised by that statement.

“Really?” The taller girl nodded quickly. “Usually people laugh at me when I talk or when I make mistakes.” 

“What? No, that's so rude!” Trixie said, scandalized. “Well, I love it. I think it makes you special.” She offered her a warm smile.

“Spasiba.” The girl beamed and Trixie thought that she had never seen such a beautiful smile before in her life. 

“What does that mean?”

“Thanks.” 

“Oh, you’re welcome!” She said, delighted. “Do you want some tea, coffee, juice or...water?”

“Tea,” Katya chose, smiling a bit.

***

Trixie was well known for being bubbly, outgoing and she loved to socialize. Unfortunately, she barely ever had the time for it. Since she had been a teen, she had any part time job that she could find. It was hard most of the time; there weren't a lot of jobs that she could apply for in her hometown, and she was a girl and that was an important factor. She had always thought that was ridiculous. Women could do pretty much any job men could. But that’s how it was, especially in a small town.

Now everything was changing. This time around she might have enough time to make some friends and work with something that she enjoyed at the same time. And her whole salary was going to be just for her and not to be split with her mother. Something so simple for some people, but it wasn’t to her. She'd been struggling for years now. It was about time to live her own life. 

As Trixie was waiting for the kettle to boil with Katya, she smiled at her. She didn't hesitate to welcome her into her new home. Even though the girl seemed a little bit introverted, there was something that Trixie could sense in her, something special. Maybe it was the dark clothes, maybe the fact that she was a foreigner or maybe it was because she seemed shy. Either way, she wanted to get to know her a little bit more.

“Do you work or study?” Trixie asked, breaking the silence and deemed it best to start by asking simple questions.

“I work as a cashier in a grocery store.” Katya looked at her again, still a little bit timid. “What about you?”

“I’m going to work as a baker in my aunt’s Hotel,” Trixie answered as she poured the hot water into the cups, sounding cheerful. “I actually start tomorrow!”

“Wow, your aunt owns a Hotel?!” 

“Yup, they’re crazy rich. It’s insane, right? But she’s helping me a lot, giving me this job and all. She’s actually an angel.” 

As they talked, Trixie found a tray and filled it with tea cups and cookies. She carried it carefully into the living room and placed it one her coffee table, Katya following close behind her.

“That’s great. So you moved here because of that? I forgot to ask you where you’re from!” 

“Yes, that’s why I moved here. I’m from Lakefield, Wisconsin!” The other woman looked at her pluzzed. 

“Where’s that?” 

“Oh! Wait, let me show you… I think I have a map over here…” She looked through one of the drawers in the desk closest to her. She found a map and with a beaming smile unrolled it, pointing to Lakefield. “Here.”

“Ukh ty! (Wow), that’s far away...”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What's it like in Lakefield?”

“Oh there’s not much really. A few houses, a church and that’s it. It’s pretty small. What about you? Which part of Russia are you from?” 

At first Katya seemed unsure to talk about this topic again but she answered eithway. “I’m from Kaluga, it’s not that far away from Moscu.” Then she added. “There’s not as much there as your town, kukla (doll). There’s farms, animals and babushkas.”

“What’s that?” 

“Oh… um… Grandmothers!” 

“Oh yeah, I can see that. So both of us are country girls?” 

“I guess...Did you ever milked a cow?” Katya asked, challenging Trixie.

“Yes, of course!” She answered, feeling quite proud about it.

“Then you’re my kind of girl!” The russian said joyfully, showing her beautiful and perfect white teeth. Trixie smiled as well, she felt a faint blush in her cheeks. She didn't know why but she was feeling more and more happy about making a new friend. 

“Um… so what did you use to work in Ka...Kaluga?”

“Well…”

For the next hours they talked about each other. Trixie told her that she used to live with her mother, her stepfather and her two siblings, that she had had to work since she was young to help her family. That they didn't have that much and they survived month by month. She also told her about her aunt Nina and her new job.

Katya told her that she used to work on her family's farm. Well, actually, the ‘State’s farm’. She could totally relate to Trixie's story, since they barely could eat in her family. She learned how life was under communism: not only that they barely ate, but that everyone had the same furniture and clothes. You couldn't say anything bad about the government and you couldn't listen to any music or watch any movies that were western.

“WHAT?!” Trixie’s eyes were wide open. “That's insane”

“I know, but everyone could study and we were all the same under the law.”

“So, why did you come to the United States?” She asked her, curious. Katya had opened up to Trixie while they had been talking, but now she was being shy again and she hesitated to answer. 

“Because.. .I didn't have a lot of opportunities in Russia. I wanted a new start” Trixie nodded, understanding her completely. She felt that in some way they could relate in their stories and struggles. But somehow she felt that there was something else that the russian girl was avoiding to say. She didn't push the topic anymore and they continued talking. 

***

They talked the entire afternoon, until nighttime. Katya even stayed for dinner. Trixie was more than happy to have company with her. After they had their meal, they sat down on Trixie's couch and watched Bewitched. She soon realized that Katya still had some issues understanding but she was more than happy to help her learn more English, doing her best to explain foreign words to Katya. Actually how much English she knew already was pretty impressive, considering she had been in America for around one year. She could understand a lot. Katya told her that she had even had to learn a new alphabet since the Russian one was totally different. 

She also learned that Katya had a friend who had helped her a lot since she came and worked with her, a woman named Ginger. She had been the one who offered Katya any help that she had needed. “Ginger is my saviour,” she had said, sounding both sincere and fully confident of this fact. Trixie was curious about her, she seemed a nice person. Katya promised her that she was going to introduce them someday. 

Before the russian returned to her house right next door, she explained to Trixie where she should take her bus tomorrow. As Trixie didn't know the city yet, Katya offered herself as a guide when they both had some free time. Trixie was so thrilled about this idea, that she threw her arms around Katya in a hug. 

Katya was a little stiff in Trixie’s arms. “Sorry, I’m not used to being this close.”

“That's okay, but you’ll have to get used to it. I'm a hugger,” Trixie affirmed with her bubbly personality, trying to sound serious but she failed every time. Katya’s reaction was hard to read but she smiled a bit, probably accepting her fate.

“Okay. I guess I’ll make do.”

***

The next day Trixie woke up early so she could get ready. She took a quick shower, ate a small breakfast and at 6 a.m she was at the bus stop, wearing her work clothes. Katya was right and it was a lot easier to arrive at the Hotel thanks to her directions.

When she finally found the hotel, her aunt was waiting for her out in front of the kitchen. 

“Nina!” Trixie exclaimed cheerfully, almost running to her so she could hug her. If someone had seen her, they probably wouldn't believe that she was almost twenty. 

“Hi darliiiiing!” The older woman gave her a big and long hug, one that made her feel safe and at home. 

“I’ve missed you!” Trixie confessed.

“Me too, my girl. Have you finally settled in your house?” Nina asked as they broke apart.

“Yes, It’s so beautiful. It’s looking so good so far!” Trixie commented chirply.

“That’s great, I’m so glad!” Her relative smiled kindly. “Look, I have to introduce you to the rest of the staff in the kitchen. It’s getting late and we’ll talk later, okay honey?” Trixie nodded quickly, still smiling.

***

Trixie got her name tag and was introduced to the kitchen staff. Everyone seemed pretty cool, especially Lucy, who everyone called Jinkx (supposedly because of her often bad luck) and Bob, who was studying to become a chef. 

At first it was hard to get into the rhythm that everyone else seemed to be used to. But slowly she started being able to keep up. She was proud that she had surprised everyone with her cooking skills. She wanted to make sure they knew she was here to work hard and because she was goddamn good at baking pastries, and not just because she was the owner's niece. 

When her shift ended at 2 p.m., she went looking for her aunt so they could talk in private. She finally found her in the hall of the Hotel and the two of them decided to drink some coffee in a nearby cafe.

Minutes later they were sipping delicious espressos and eating cakes. 

“So how have you been settling in your house?”

“Oh my god, it's beautiful! I don't know how to thank you.”

“It’s okay, I'm just glad that you're comfortable with it.”

“It’s more than comfortable. I've never had that much space for myself” Trixie giggled and smiled widely, her joy showing through. 

“That’s great then!” Her aunt was cheerful just as Trixie was. “Did your mother say anything about… how was she feeling about all of it?” 

The younger girl shook her head. “No, which was weird… But I'm glad she didn't cause a scene about me leaving. Maybe she had gotten used to the idea in the last days,” Trixie said, looking back on her mother’s attitude. 

“What about your stepfather?” The older woman seemed a little bit unsure to ask that. 

“Well, not that great…” She was about to say something else but she stopped herself. Her aunt noticed this.

“Trixie, I know almost all of it. You can tell me”. 

The blonde girl seemed shocked to hear that, quickly looking into her relatives eyes. The woman in front of her, gave her a small but warm smile. “He…” She tried to find the right words to explain herself. “He was pretty mad about it. Probably because I’m not going to be there to work and to ‘help out’. But I was so tired aunt Nina… you have no idea” She sighed. The other woman squeezed her hand a bit, sympathizing with her situation. “He spent a big part of my salary on booze. So imagine that he didn't like one bit that I was leaving them. He hit me a few times… but at least it was the last time” 

“Oh my god, Beatrice!” Her aunt seemed shocked about it, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Nina took both of her hands and said, “I promise you, that he won't touch you anymore. You're here with me now and I'm going to take care of you.” 

Trixie was so moved about it. She believed her. She still couldn't stop herself from asking, “But why aunt Nina, why are you helping me?” 

“Why not? I mean… you deserve so much more my girl. I didn't want you spending your whole life in that small town. There's so much to experience than just that, and you deserve to experience all of it. And I have the opportunity to help you.”

“I really don't know how to pay you all this.”

“You don't have to give me nothing, just make me proud and do what you love the most.”

“At least let me pay the rent. Please,” Trixie insisted, begging to Nina.

“There’s really no need, I can just cover it.”

“Please, please, please!” She pouted and batted her eyelashes. 

Her aunt smiled and finally agreed. “Well, okay, fine. Next month then.” 

She hated to feel like a burden to her, even though her aunt was rich. But she wanted to be more independent and show the world that she could succeed by herself. 

“Anything that you need, you know I'm available. Me and you uncle Carl. You can call us at any time.”

“Yeah, I know.” Trixie smiled again. “Thank you so much aunt.”

“You’re so very welcome my girl”

They continued talking for over an hour, mostly to catch up with the news and gossip from the family. Trixie also talked about her new friend, Katya. Nina was happy for her for having made a new friend so quickly. _‘You’re always been such a charismatic and cheerful girl, you could make friends with anyone,’_ her aunt said. She didn't know if she agreed with that. Yeah, maybe Katya was shy at first but she felt drawn at her immediately for some strange reason. She just didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: Zamo-95  
> P.S.: Thanks Emilieeee💕


	3. KGB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“WHAT?! YOU DON’T LIKE THE BEATLES?!” Trixie exclaimed wide eyed, like there was a hate crime in front of her.'

_ Saturday, 13th of September 1968: _

It’d been a full week since she moved to Boston and so far everything had been great. More than great, even. Her job had been so enjoyable, even though her back sometimes hurt after working hard all morning kneading and baking. Still, she loved it. Even her co-workers were so funny, always cracking jokes and fooling around. Especially Lucy, who was the one she had gotten a little bit closer with. She was so quirky and hilarious. Sometimes she would do impersonations that were so funny they would actually make her whole day better.

Trixie also wanted to get closer to Katya. They haven't had time to actually meet up that much, but they have seen each other outside of their houses when one of them takes out the trash or when they come back from work. She hoped that today they’d change that, since they were going out together for the first time.

Since she’d been here in the city, she hasn't had time to explore it yet. The only time that she did go out was with her aunt, who insisted on buying her new clothes after work on Thursday. She had felt like a spoiled child but Nina wouldn't take a ‘no’ as an answer, so Trixie ended up giving in. She still only tried on the less expensive clothes, though.

She took a long time to figure out what she wanted to wear for their outing. What she ended up wearing was this: A mini pink skirt, a long sleeved fuccsia shirt and a white panty hose. She obviously couldn't forget to wear her new white boots, which looked cute with her outfit. Her hair looked as big as she liked, and in the end she also added a headband.

At 6:05 p.m. her new friend knocked on her door. She was so hyped to see her that she almost tripped on the carpet, before opening the door. 

“Hi!” Trixie said with a broad grin.

“Oh, privet! Bozhe moy, you look beautiful!” The russian couldn't stop herself from saying. 

“Thanks, so do you!” Trixie complimented her. Katya was wearing a short black dress that had a white edges on the end. She was always wearing dark colors, Trixie noticed. Most of the time she would be found in browns (which Trixie hated), blacks or reds. Her neighbor had so far made some questionable fashion choices but it complimented her personality somehow. 

“Let’s go, we need to take the bus,” Her friend said, as Trixie made sure she had her purse before leaving.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

***

Half an hour later they were arriving at the Quincy Market. It was a really crowded and busy place but she liked the ambiance of it. There were a lot of families, couples and friends hanging out. Especially there were a lot of places they could choose to eat. But first, they decided to walk around for a while, enjoying being together and just chatting. 

“How’s your week been?” Trixie asked her.

“Oh just fine. There was this old lady the other day, who asked me if i was a russian spy.”

“Oh my god,” She snorted and giggled at the ridiculous question.

“I know, I was like…’Mrs. Wilson, not all russians are part of the KGB’ and meanwhile Ginger was laughing non stop.” 

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Well, at first it did, but then I realized that people are so misinformed about us… so now I've just accepted it.'' Katya shrugged it off, like it was normal for her. “What about your week?”

“It's been pretty good actually. Did I tell you about Lucy and Bob?” Trixie asked, excited to start telling her all the news.

***

Both of them were in the mood for pizza from the moment the savory smell hit them. While they waited for their meal in the restaurant, they couldn't stop talking.

“WHAT?! YOU DON’T LIKE THE BEATLES?!” Trixie exclaimed wide eyed, like there was a hate crime in front of her. 

“It's not that I don't like them… I just don't see the hype about them,” Katya explained, totally calm. Trixie on the other hand seemed scandalized about that.

“You’re crazy, I don't know why we are talking honestly…” She exaggerated and rolled her eyes.

“Because you like me!” Katya said simply, showing off her perfect smile. It was so charming, the other blonde thought. 

“That too… you seemed so shy at first and look at you now. All sassy and stuff!” 

Her new friend laughed, though it really sounded more like wheezing, while she was gripping the table. That was another thing that Trixie loved to do, make her laugh. It was probably her new favorite sound, as weird as that sounded. So she couldn't help but smile as the other girl laughed.

“I had to be your friend, you were going to kill me!” Trixie continued with a smile, joking with her. 

“You can bet on that!” As her friend said that, the waiter came in with the pizza. Both of tham thanked him and they started to eat, first in silence, humming in approval since the food was so good. 

As they were eating, Trixie's gaze landed on one of the couples that were seated behind Katya, which prompted her to ask, “Do you have a boyfriend?” 

Katya was chewing her food and coughed a bit after hearing that question. She drank a little bit of water that Trixie offered and answered. “No, not at all. Nope. Why?”

“Really?” Her surprise was evident. “That's a pity. I mean, because you’re gorgeous,” Trixie told her neighbor. 

“The American men are not ready for me,” The Russian joked and added, “But thanks.” A sincere smile formed on the blonde’s lips. After a pause, she asked Trixie. “What about you?”

“Nope, not yet.” 

“And back home you used to have one?” Katya sounded curious about the topic now.

“No, I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“Well, now I'm the one who is surprised,” Her friend confessed.

“The thing is… I've never had time for that. I was working non stop, going to school and trying to get excellent grades. Boys were always flirting with me and catcalling me everytime I passed by them and most of them tried to persuade me to go out with them. I've never taken them seriously, I want to wait to meet the right one, you know?” 

Katya nodded in silence. “Yeah, I can understand that. Men can be jerks sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Trixie agreed with a grin. “But maybe we’ll soon find the right guy for us!” Trixie said hopefully.

“Yeah… Maybe” Her neighbor mumbled half-heartedly before stuffing her mouth full of pizza.

***

“Can I ask you something?” Trixie asked her friend, while they were strolling through the Cristobal Columbus park. It was probably 8 p.m, maybe a little later than that. She had lost track of time by now, Katya’s tour entertaining her and making her forget about everything else. 

“Yes, sure,” the girl with the blue eyes said, as they walked close to the river. 

“Have you been kissed before?” The taller girl seemed a little bit unsure but interested to ask that question. Katya was just one year older than her but maybe she had more experience with boys. Trixie was still naive and totally inexperienced. 

“Yes, my first kiss was with a boy named Nikolai. He was one of my brother's friends.” 

“So...how was it? Did you feel butterflies in your stomach or… Did your heart beat fast?” 

Katya looked at her a little bit confused and immediately answered, “No… Not at all. I actually didn't think that much about it.”

“What? Why? Didn’t you like him?” As she asked that, they sat down on one of the benches. 

“No. I didn't. We were in the forest with a bunch of friends and were drunk so…” 

“Oh…” Trixie deflated, she wanted to know some more but it didn't seem that her friend was interested in talking about her romantic experiences. 

“But have you ever kissed someone that you liked?” 

“Yeah…” Katya averted her gaze, and looked at the river. For some reason the mood changed and there was some silence for a few seconds between them. “But… It wasn't meant to be.”

“Why?” 

The russian girl took her time to answer now. “He… He liked someone else.” For some reason her accent showed through even more when she was a little bit nervous. 

“That's… awful, I can't even imagine that…” Trixie shook her head lightly.

“It's okay, I've moved on.” Katya looked at her again and then asked. “What about you? Have you been kissed?”

“No.” Trixie actually blushed as she answered a little bit embarrassed about it. “I've never been kissed, or anything…” 

“What?! That's a crime against humanity.” The russian looked stunned by that fact.

“Why?” Trixie tilted her head, asking in an effortless cutesy way. Katya seemed to freeze for a few seconds, her mouth slightly opened. For a moment Trixie thought that she wasn't going to answer.

“You...you are so beautiful. You look like the perfect American wife. You have said that you look like Dolly Parton, but I think that you look like Marilyn Monroe.”

“Oh shut up, that’s not true! I could never be as beautiful as them,” she giggled, not taking it seriously but Katya seemed to be saying it sincerely. 

“It is true  _ Moya prekrasnaya kukla! _ (my beautiful doll)”

“You should not use Marilyn's name in vain, Katya,” Trixie insisted, pointing a finger at her.

“Okay, then…” She looked at her watch and asked. “Should we just go? It's getting late” Trixie nodded and both of them resumed their walk. 

As they reached the bus stop, Trixie linked her arm around Katya’s, so they could be closer. Her friend gazed at her a little bit unsure but the taller girl just smiled at her. While they waited there, she said. 

“Thank you for showing me Boston, Kats.” 

Her friend grinned at hearing the nickname.

“You’re very welcome Trix.” 

Her name sounded nice with her accent.

Maybe way too nice.

***

_ Wednesday, 18th of September 1968: _

“Hey, Trixie, look.” 

She was called over by Lucy and left the cream she was in the process of whipping for a freshly baked batch of cupcakes.

“These croissants are a little bit crooked in the tails, do you see?” Lucy asked, a finger running along the length of one of them. 

Trixie nodded, noticing her mistake. “Yeah, I'm so sorry. I was trying to do them fast.”

“Don't worry, I'll fix them for you before they go into the oven.”

“Oh thank you so much, you’re a saint!” Trixie told her, relieved.

As Trixie got back to whipping her cream, she heard someone come in from the back entry of the kitchen.

“Oh hey Bob! How’s it going?”

“Everything’s going fine, I’ve brought Biff…” hey continued talking, but most of it Trixie couldn't hear. Besides, she was trying to keep her focus on her task.

“There’s milk, cream, flour, sugar…” The list went on and on, as the guy talked with Bob. 

“Trixie needs more cream. Please, Biff, could you grab her one pot?” 

She looked upon hearing her name. Then she saw a guy coming towards her, leaving the pot close to her.

“Hey...I’ve never seen you here before!” He smiled at her kindly and Trixie looked at him properly. He was taller than her, had green eyes and his hair was short and light brown. She couldn't lie, he was pretty handsome. 

“I’m new here, so that’s probably why. I’m Trixie.” She cleaned her hands in the apron, wiping off any flour that was on her jan and offered it to Biff to shake. He smiled even more and shook her hand.

“Trixie, sorry if this sounds impolite for me to say so suddenly, but you’re very beautiful.” Meanwhile, everyone continued their work, Bob kept talking to the other man who had accompanied Biff. 

Trixie wasn't sure how to respond to his compliment. “T-thanks.” She smiled, feeling shy in front of him.

“Can I… take you out on a date?” 

Trixie felt herself freeze up, unsure how she should respond to the proposition, but before she could so much more Biff added with his charismatic energy, “Sorry, I know it's too sudden, you don't know me…” He grinned nervously, fixing his hair, a little bit shy. “I promise you I’ll take you out to a nice restaurant and we can go back whenever you want to.”

Trixie considered it. She had never seen a guy being so shy but determined to ask her on a date. Plus, he seemed kind. And he was good looking. She should say yes...right?

“Yes, okay. I don’t see why not...” 

Biff smiled widely, clearly very happy about her answer. “Saturday at 7 p.m?”

“Yes, that sounds good.” Trixie sent him a timid smile.

“Great, I'll pick you up then. Can you give me your number so I can ask for your address?” Trixie nodded, as the guy took out a little notebook from his pocket and a pen. She dictated her number to him and she watched as he scribbled it down.

“Bye Trixie, I'll call you.” Once again a warm grin was on his face before he walked out. When he and his boss had left the room, everyone was looking at her and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Ohh she has a dateeeee,” Lucy started to tease, but Trixie just giggled, a little nervously, as the rest of the staff. 

“Oh man, that was love at first sight! I want to be at the wedding Mattel,” Bob joked.

“Oh my gosh, you wish!” 

So… She guessed she had a date now. She should be more excited. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥  
> Tumblr: zamo-95


	4. Jumpin' Jack Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She asked her if she wanted to help her and spend some time together. I didn't take a lot for her to say yes, almost instantly.

_Thursday, 19th of September 1968:_

She wouldn't let her garden look as plain as it was right now. She simply wouldn’t have it. So, Trixie had finally bought some flowers in a greenhouse that was close to her neighborhood. She planned to plant some beautiful pansies, carnations and of course, some daisies. When she arrived at home, she called Katya on the phone. She asked her if she wanted to help her and spend some time together. I didn't take a lot for her to say yes, almost instantly. 

Before her friend would come, she quickly changed her clothes from what she’d worn to work to cute denim overalls. She styled her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn’t annoy her while she was gardening. Once she was ready, she prepared a cold lemonade that they could enjoy afterwards. 

As she was finishing, she heard the knock on her door. Quickly she cleaned her hands and went to the door to receive her neighbor. 

“Hey.” The words had barely left Katya’s lips before Trixie hugged her with a big smile as usual.

“Let’s go to the backyard!” She probably sounded too excited, taking the girl’s hand and letting her in.

Half an hour later they were outside, knees on the ground, digging in the dirt while "Jumpin' Jack Flash" of Rolling Stones were playing in the background. Katya had brought her records, so they could listen while they were working. She adored the fact that her friend loved music as much as her.

“I still don't know why you prefer the Rolling Stones to The Beatles,” Trixie complained as she was making a hole on the ground for a pansy. 

“Oh, here she comes again,” Katya sighed. “It's just how it is...I like the Rollings Stones, you like the Beatles. I like the Doors, you like Elvis. I like Cream, you like Dolly. Please respect my taste in music.” Her friend tried to sound serious and dramatic but she actually liked to tease her friend, doing the opposite thing. 

“I can't take you seriously if you have mud on your face.” Trixie put both of her hands on her hips, trying not to laugh at her. 

“What?! Where?” Katya asked, placing both of her hands on her cheeks instantly.

“Don't do that! It’s going to get worse.” She now laughed hard, taking off her gloves so she could help her. She got maybe a little too close to her, trying to take out the mud of her pale and soft skin with her fingers. Her friend froze, as Trixie was stroking her fingers over her cheeks to no avail. “Wait here, I'm going to look for some tissues”

As she was in the kitchen looking for the tissues, she looked outside for a minute. Her friend’s head was down, her gaze on the ground, while she was keeping her right hand resting on the floor and her left one was on her chest. For some reason she didn't seem okay, so she hurried herself and found what she was looking for. As she returned to her, Katya straightened her posture and smiled slightly. Trixie brought some lemonade as well with her and offered some to the blonde girl. She took the glass and drank some of it.

“Are you alright?” She asked her, a little bit worried. 

“What? Me? I am alright!” The russian quickly replied with her thick accent.

“It’s the sun? Maybe it’s too much...look Katya, you're red! Drink more!” She then put her hand on her forehead, trying to measure her temperature. Her face seemed flushed. _Maybe she got a cold or fever_ , she thought. Her neighbor swallowed, keeping herself still. 

“I can’t tell if you have fever or not, we should head inside!” Trixie bit her lip, worried. 

“What? No, I’m fine Trix, let's just keep going...” Katya insisted, a little bit fidgety with her hands.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes woman, I'm alright! You worry too much” Her friend smiled at her.

“Well, wait a bit.” She took one of the tissues and started to clean her cheek. With the left one she kept still, resting it on her chin, the other one was cleaning her rosy cheeks. She was so close to her that she could see every detail of her face, which was flawless without any makeup at all. Her beauty was so natural that Trixie felt a little bit jealous about it. She didn't realize that she was looking directly at her eyes, the blue ones that were on her as well. She suddenly froze and let her arms hang limply down her sides and said, “There, let’s continue.” Katya nodded, sighing and looking at the ground again. 

As their activity continued, a couple of minutes later Katya spoke up again. “Did I tell you that we have a new addition to our staff?” 

“No, who?” Trixie asked curiously, while she was planting the flower. 

“A girl, Adore. She's the same age as me. She’s pretty chill and so easy to hang out with. You two should meet!” 

“That sounds great!” She smiled while she was pouring some water over the newly-planted pansy. After finishing that one, she continued to make space to plant another one next to it. As she did this, she remembered what happened yesterday.

“Oh, I have something to tell you as well…”

“What?” Katya asked enthusiastically, looking at her friend again.

“I have a date this Saturday!” She smiled while her gaze was focused on her task, but her friend didn’t answer her for a while. After a few seconds of silence, Trixie looked at her again, she had her eyes on the ground not moving at all and a blank expression in her face. Before she could ask her what’s wrong, something clicked in Katya’s mind and quickly smiled at her a bit. 

“That’s great! Who is the lucky man?” 

“His name is Biff, he is the delivery guy at the hotel. I met him in the kitchen yesterday.” Katya was listening to her, nodding while she planted a daisy. “He is so handsome and he asked me out so nicely.”

“I’m happy for you,” her friend said, while she was watering the flower. “I think we’re done!”

“Oh...Y-yeah you’re right!” She looked at the box where she had brought the flowers and it was empty. So she stood up, to see the final result.

“Looks great!” She smiled widely again, feeling happy with the result. “Come here” She said, helping the russian to stand up, offering her hands. After that, Katya also smiled a bit and said.

“It looks beautiful…”

“Yeah way better than I expected. At least it doesn't look so plain as before.” Trixie tilted her head still contemplating. 

“I have to go…” She heard a timid voice from Katya.

“Really? Don’t you want to stay?” Trixie asked her, pouting her lips. 

“No, I-I have to shower and stuff…” Her friend averted her gaze to her house.

“Fine,” She sighed and hugged her before she left. The russian was probably caught off guard, but finally she embraced her. 

“That's not a real hug!” She complained while she rested her chin on her shoulder smiling. 

“Okay. Okay.” Katya hugged her tightly, bringing her closer.

“There! I knew you had it in you!” She closed her eyes, smiling and breathing in her scent. Quickly after that, they parted ways after they said their goodbyes. Katya came back to her house, and so did Trixie. 

Later that night while she was taking a bath, she let her thoughts come to her. There was something in Katya's eyes that afternoon that she couldn't decipher yet. There also were some little awkward moments that she ignored but she couldn't point out why they were awkward. 

She was sure that there was something weird about it, but she didn't dwell on it that much.

***

_Saturday, 21th of September 1968:_

Autumn was coming slowly, it wasn't cold yet but the nights were getting more chilly. As she waited for her date, she looked for a coat just in case. She decided to wear a short dress, they were their favourite after all. It was obviously pastel pink. She could say that she looked adorable. 

Yesterday, Biff called her and asked for her address that she gladly gave it to him. In turn, she had asked for his phone number. She still didn't know what to expect from this date but she stayed positive. He also hadn’t told her what they were going to do, despite Trixie asking him curiously.

Turned out, that it was great. Biff picked her up on his red Dodge Charger, just on time. He told her that they were going to the fair, which she was so excited about. When they were there, they played so many games that she lost count. He even won a pink teddy bear for her, knocking over cans. They also ate some caramelized apples and cotton candy. 

They were playing and going from place to place that they didn't chat as much as she would have liked. When they talked, he didn't ask a lot about her. Their topics were mainly about their jobs; also he barely spoke about his family. So, she didn't talk a lot about hers either. He just knew that she’d moved to Boston and that she was from a small town in Wisconsin. 

Later, they got in the Ferris Wheel. It was nice to see the full view of the city, even though she was distracted by Biff, taking her hand for the first time. She smiled at him, shyly. But for most of the ride, she kept her eyes to the window, admiring the city below her.

I was almost 10 p.m, probably later than that, when they got back. He parked his car at the front of her house.

“Well… we are here!” He said smiling, as he turned off the engine. 

“I had a good time.” She didn't know what to say, suddenly feeling a little bit shy and nervous.

“Me too.” He smiled, fixing one hair strand and putting it behind her ear. His touch made her feel goosebumps. Maybe because it was the first time that she was touched that way by a man. After he put his hand on her cheek bone, getting slowly close to her. She noticed that his green eyes were fixed on her lips. ‘ _This is it’_ , she thought. This was the moment she had been waiting for for a long time. She wasn't sure if she was ready or not but she wanted to be over with this first kiss drama.

When their lips met, it was a little bit clumsy and awkward so he stopped and looked in her brown eyes. She was blushing furiously, more embarrassed than anything else. 

“Is this your first kiss?”

She nodded, not saying anything else. He kissed her again, slowly so she could catch up with him. It was nice of him, actually. But it didn't last long. He gave her a last peck on the lips. 

“I don’t know how anyone could even resist kissing you, honestly. But I’m glad I was the first one.” Biff smiled at her again, caressing her reddened cheeks. 

“I don’t know, it just happened to be like that…” She didn't know what else to say. She felt inhibited in this situation, so she said nervously, “Well, I have to go.” She took her purse and the teddy bear. 

“Oh yeah, yeah...I'll see you again?” He asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, sure” She nodded quickly and he gave her another small kiss before she got out off the vehicle. 

Minutes later in her bed, she thought to herself that her first kiss had been pretty embarrassing. But at least, Biff didn't make fun of her and she enjoyed it.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading 💕  
> Thank you Emi for helping me so much with this fic ♡  
> Fedu, thanks for your patience♡ y aguante bokita ah re nada que ver.  
> Tumblr: zamo-95


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was going down, as they were resting in her backyard. Trixie insisted on seeing the sunset and waited for the stars to show up.

_ Wednesday, 25th of September 1968: _

All the ingredients were on the kitchen counter. Katya was observing them with a fixed look next to her. 

“Look, Kat, making cookies it’s super easy” She started to explain with patience. She was trying to teach her friend the basics of cooking, since the russian always complained that she sucked at baking or generally any activity that involved a kitchen. “First, you add the melted butter and the brown sugar and you mix them together… and when those two are mixed, you add the egg and vanilla.” 

Katya, who stood very close to her, nodded as she watched the process. She was wearing a cute apron Trixie had insisted she put on, just like Trixie herself was. 

“Do you wanna try?” The taller woman asked and her friend nodded again, so Trixie gave her the blender. As the girl started to mix, she watched her intently. Slowly her gaze fixed on her hair. The russian had beautiful french braids in her blonde hair. 

“I love your braids. They look so good on you.” 

Katya stopped in her tracks, looking at her friend. Her cheeks looked flushed, but maybe it was Trixie’s imagination. Why would she blush any way? She suddenly realized that they were so, so close. Her eyes were so clear that she couldn’t help observing them. They were like a magnet. Maybe it was because she was jealous of them, because of her own boring brown eyes. That was probably it.

“Oh, you done?”

“Da!” She always liked when she said  _ yes _ in russian, she sounded so cute. Trixie took the blender gently from Katya so they could move on to the next step. 

Minutes later, after having made small balls of the dough, she was putting the tray with the cookie dough in the oven. 

“And that’s it, now we just have to wait!” Trixie said with a smile. “While we wait, do you want some tea?”

“Yeah sure.” Katya grinned as well. As Trixie looked for the cups, her friend added, “You make it seem so easy. Baking, I mean. If I try to do it by myself, I'm going to burn my house.” The russian had her eyes fixed on the oven, sighing and pouting. 

“Oh my god, you’re exaggerating. You’re not going to burn your house. And I can help you as many times as you want me to.”

“You will?” Her neighbor asked grinning.

“Of course, silly! Now let's drink some tea.” Trixie said.

When the cookies were out of the oven and out on the table, still warm, and they were enjoying the tea, Katya asked Trixie something she seemed curious about. “How was your date?” 

“Fine, we had fun! We went to the fair, played some games...and then we returned!” She took one cookie and tasted it. “Mmm, it’s good” She said while she was trying to chew. 

Katya tasted one as well and nodded in agreement. After she swallowed, she agreed with her. “They’re so good, I don't deserve you as a friend.” Trixie giggled a bit. “But… did you like him?” Katya continued steering their conversation back to her date.

“Yeah...I mean...we-we kissed,” She hesitantly said and her neighbor’s face quickly showed surprise.

“Trix, that's ...that’s great!” The russian smiled a bit, but it didn’t feel exactly right.

“I think yeah… I was so nervous!” She covered her face with her hands, feeling the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“But that's’ normal. Don't worry, Trix.” 

Slowly Trixie showed her face again and smiled at her friend who was already grabbing another cookie.

“I need another one, too.”

***

The sun was going down, as they were resting in her backyard. Trixie insisted on seeing the sunset and waited for the stars to show up. Probably in a few days, the cold wouldn't let them do the same thing. She had laid down a big blanket on the grass and quickly got comfortable on it. Katya did the same thing, staying by her side.

As the last rays of the sun could be seen, the only sound that could be heard was the music from inside of her house. She had put on a Dolly record. So they weren't in complete silence. Both of them were laying next to each other, gazing at the sky. 

Suddenly, she interrupted the serene moment.

“Do you miss your family?” 

Her friend sighed and answered a few seconds later. “No, I don’t”

“Why?” She asked, now looking at the russian. Maybe it was the wrong question to ask.

“You see… they weren't the nicest and most caring people to me. I was always an inconvenience to them. I wasn't the ideal russian daughter that they wanted. Always different, useless at cooking, not feminine enough, I didn't want to get married young... All of those things.” She turned to look at her as well. “Plus not having food to eat, I couldn't be free and ...speak my mind. My whole life, I was destined to be a farmer… I wouldn't have it, I couldn't.”

“That’s totally understandable. I'm so glad that you're here then.” She smiled at her, grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers with hers.

“W-What about you? Katya asked.

“I don't miss it either. It sounds so awful but it's true. I felt like a prisoner there. I wasn't living for myself, I was living for someone else. That's the best way I can explain it”

“Yeah, it was the same for me. Did you used to fight?”

“Yeah, constantly. Almost every day. Actually my stepfather...” She bit her lip, not knowing how to say the next words. But it was okay, it was just Katya. “He...used to hit me from time to time.” Her friend’s eyes widened and she gripped her hand more firmly. “Fortunately he never left me marks so...it wasn't that bad. Look at me complaining, when you probably lived through even worse things.” She laughed nervously.

“No! Trixie don't say that!” Katya quickly hugged her tightly, bringing her close. “He never should have touched you, okay?” Trixie nodded in silence, feeling her eyes were filling with tears. Suddenly a sob escaped from her, as she wasn't able to hide it. 

“It’s okay, you have to cry… Let it out…” Her friend started to rub her back, trying to console her as she was bawling her eyes out. 

“My mom defended him. Not me.” 

She realized she has never let it all out, let herself cry in front of other people. But Katya was there, holding her close and tight. She heard her and made her feel safe.

“I’m here okay? He’s never going to hit you or touch you again. Not him, not anyone else, ever, okay? I won't allow it.” 

She nodded again, slowly her tears were stopping. She tried to take deep breaths, calming herself gradually. Moments later her friend asked, voice barely audible:

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m feeling better.” 

Katya moved away a little to look at her in the eyes.

“Oh my god, I’m probably a mess right now.” Trixie giggled a bit. She felt her eyes puffy and she knew her face would be all red from crying.

“Shut up, you’re so gorgeous!” From Katya, it sounded natural. Like it was a given.

“Do you think so?” Trixie asked her seriously, her brown eyes were fixated on the blue ones in front of her.

“Of course I do. You’re literally the most beautiful woman I've ever met,” Katya confessed, both of her hands endcapping Trixie’s face.

“That’s so sweet. You’re sweet,” She said, getting close to her again. She left a kiss on her cheek and hugged once more, staying like that with her for a while.

“Do you have any dreams for the future?” Trixie asked her friend minutes later, after they had let go of each other and they watched the stars. 

“I'm… Not sure yet. I already accomplished so much. Being here, having a place of my own, a job… It's surreal in comparison to my life in Russia.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

“What about you?”

“I would really like to own my own bakery, you know… I mean, I like this job a lot so far, but I would like to have something of my own. Something that I accomplished by myself and not be dependent on anyone.”

“Yeah I can understand that. I think that’s a great idea. You’ll be so successful with it, for sure!”

“You really think so?” Katya nodded. “Thank you. I really hope I can make it.”

“Of course you’ll make it.”

It was the first time that she could say she had a ‘best friend’, her fondness for Katya grew even more after that night. It felt right to be heard, be held and understood by someone. She also felt that she wasn't alone anymore, there was someone else who knew her struggles and had stayed by her side.

**

_ Sunday, 20th of October 1968: _

It's been a month and a half since Trixie moved to Boston. The routine had been good to her: her work had been excellent, she had gotten even closer to Jinkx, what she now called Lucy, even more, if it was possible to be so, with Katya, and things with Biff had been going great so far. 

It's been almost a month since they met and they have been seeing each other more often. At least three times a week. Their dates usually consist of going out to the cinema, restaurants, bars, the park.

She likes him, he’s kind and has been a total a gentleman so far. They’re still are just seeing each other, they’re not a couple yet. But Trixie is not in a rush, and she likes the rhythm of how everything has been going. 

She also has more experience with kissing, which she feels proud of. They still haven’t done anything else. Their dates always end with both of them making out on his car but never more than that. Trixie is happy about that, she thinks.

On this beautiful Sunday, the weather was incredible. She had invited Biff and Katya to have lunch at her house. She wanted him to meet her best friend. She had told him so much of her already that she thought it was time for them to meet. Because her neighbor was one of the most important people in her life. 

She cooked them lasagna, and both of them praised it and her cooking ability. It had all been pretty normal and pleasant. Or least not too awkward between the two of them. But for some reason, Katya didn’t talk a lot with him, the Russian more talkative when it was just the two of them. Trixie thought it was fine. They got along pretty well. It was fine. It was all fine.

Still, every night when she would go to sleep, when everything was quiet, every morning when she would take the bus, or every ride to her house in Biff's car, there was always this nagging and strange feeling. 

She knew something was off. But what? She wasn’t sure. She was living an almost perfect and normal life now. She has a job, a potential boyfriend and lovely friends. Isn’t that what she wanted? Isn’t that what she should want?

Why isn’t she content with it? Why was it not enough for her? It should be.

But it wasn’t. Only time could tell her why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥  
> Also thank you my lovely Emi (Idk how many empanadas I owe you at this point lol)💕  
> Tumblr: zamo-95


	6. Red Dodge Charger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then, when he asked her out of nowhere...

_ Friday, 25th of October 1968: _

It was 9 p.m. and on this particular night, it was getting even colder than the previous ones. She was sitting in the backseat of Biff’s car with him, listening to music, feeling relaxed after a long day. 

Her shift had ended early today and Biff came up with the idea of going out and drinking some beers. It was a regular date as usual, but it was cold outside and they didn't want to go back home yet, so they went to some chill place where they could be alone and relax. 

It was then he asked her out of nowhere, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” It took Trixie by surprise and so she didn't respond right away, still processing the question. “I don’t know if it is too early for you Trix, but I really like you. I enjoy being with you. You’re so charming and the prettiest girl I've met. I want to take you by the hand, take you to my parents house and introduce them to you...I want the whole world to know we are together officially.” 

Trixie smiled at him while he talked. She knew he was a good guy, he was kind and attentive with her. She liked him as well and it was actually surprising that he was the first in bringing it up. 

“Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend.” 

He grinned at her. “YES! I’m going to make you so happy…” He got closer to her and started to kiss her slowly. She put her hand on his jaw while she reciprocated his kiss. He brought her even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Slowly, their kisses got more heated. His breathing became more accelerated and she could feel her face blushing even more by the minutes. He continued his kiss on her neck, getting close to her collarbone and going even further down. His hands grabbed suddenly her ass, squeezing it and he groaned. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time” He whispered at her, while his hands were trying to open the zipper of her dress. “Can I...?” He asked and Trixie nodded, helping him to take off the garment. After that he took out his shirt too, exposing his torso. 

“Look at you, you’re so sexy,” he told her after seeing her exposed in front of him in only her underwear. Trixie wasn't talking, she felt overpowered and inhibited. Still she didn't say much because he had his lips and cleavage, getting closer to her nipples. But the bra wasn’t going to stop him, and he quickly took off of her. After he exposed her breast he was quickly putting his whole attention on them: kissing them, squeezing them and he even bit them.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry babe. I can't control myself” He smiled at her. She nodded, not knowing what to do. Then he took off his pants and later his underwear and that's when Trixie thought to herself  _ ‘I guess this is the moment’ _ . Especially when she saw his penis. It was the first time she saw one. Her legs started to shake, as the nerves started to kick in. He quickly took out a condom from the drawer of his car, clearly prepared. He started to put it while Trixie was becoming aware of what was happening. 

He sat down in the middle of the back seat, with his legs opened a bit and he told her to get on top of him. She was silent and unsure but she did as he told her. 

“R-remember that I’m a virgin…” She said, a little bit hesitant.

“Yeah baby, don't worry i know.” He guided her, and she looked down. She was afraid that it could hurt. She gripped the seat behind him.

“Take a deep breath.” She did as he slowly entered her. Immediately her eyes closed, trying to endure the pain. When she couldn't anymore, she moaned and whimpered until it was almost fully inside.

“That’s my girl” After that, he started to move slowly inside of her. It was a little bit painful still. But Biff, he was enjoying it a lot. He even made her change positions a couple of times, guiding and telling her what to do, but not asking her if she was alright. As for her, she was gripping the door, seats and moaning mostly from the pain. Sometimes he must have thought she was doing it out of pleasure, because he would move even faster, almost violently.

Minutes later he was finishing. She was catching her breath afterwards, trying to compose herself from what just happened. Her body was covered in sweat and it felt gross. Suddenly she felt overly aware of her surroundings and how naked and exposed she was. He quickly cleaned himself and gave to her some tissues, so she too could clean herself. After that everything was quick for him, slowly she put on her clothes while he was already finishing. 

“Let’s get you home,” Biff said and she nodded automatically. 

On her way to her house, she looked outside of the window the whole ride. Her hands were on her lap, clutching her purse. She was silent while the radio was on, there was nothing that she could say to him. She felt empty and numb, as she watched the scenery passing by. When they arrived, he gave her a small kiss that she barely reciprocated. 

She got out of his car and walked towards her porch, feeling a heaviness in her body. As she was looking for her keys, she heard behind her how Biff drove off from her block. She looked up to her left, seeing how he was leaving and then her gaze landed on Katya’s home. Her lights were still on. 

When she had her keys in hand and just about to enter, she hesitated to do it and she finally decided to go to her friend’s home. She felt that she needed to talk with her, somebody who could understand why she felt so bad after what just happened with Biff and clear her head. 

As she reached Katya’s porch she heard her laughter, which made her smile slightly. She also heard that the TV was on. Then she knocked. The laughter subsided and her friend opened the door.

“Oh...Hi Trixie!” The russian grinned at her, but her smile slowly faded away. She might have noticed that something was wrong.

“H-hi!” She barely responded as she heard another girl's voice.

“Hey! It’s that the famous Trixie?” The girl got closer and came to a stop next to Katya, smiling. 

“Oh, this is Adore. The girl that I talked to you about,” Katya said as a means of introduction. The brunette offered her hand for Trixie to shake, so Trixie took it.

“Do you want to stay with us?” Katya asked her. “We’re watching TV!” 

In that moment, Adore wrapped her arms around Katya in a sideways hug and rested her chin on her shoulder with a little smile. 

_ ‘I'm the one who hugs her like that!’  _ Was her first thought. 

“Yeah, it’s fun. Join us!” The charismatic girl added. But Trixie felt a lump in her throat. She clutched her bag in her hand even more at the sight, her knuckles turning white. 

“No, It’s okay. I was just passing by and saying hi. I'm a little tired...so…” She cleared her throat. “You guys have fun!” She offered a smile to them, trying not to show her real feelings. Katya seemed hesitant and a little worried.

“Are you sure?” The russian asked.

“Yeah, have fun with your friend silly! Bye girls!” She waved at them, still keeping a grin on her face. Both of them said bye as well. After she turned around and the door closed, she heard Adore say, “She does look like Dolly!” The voice of the brunette sounded surprised. Trixie on the other hand just sighed. 

She returned back home and went upstairs, every step of it was a struggle for her. She went to her bathroom and started to fill her bathtub with hot water. She had the urgency of cleaning herself, physically and in some way, mentally as well. As she was taking her clothes off, she noticed that her underwear had blood on it. 

“Fuck” She knew this would happen but she felt so frustrated and annoyed, that she drop it on the floor. It was useless now. 

A minute later she was submerging her body into the warm water. A long sigh came out from her lips. She could feel how her back hurted, the low part of her belly, her crotch and her vagina. Her gaze was now on her underwear, that was on the floor and her sight was blurring slowly. 

She started to cry in silence, as the sobs came later. In that car, she had felt so miserable and useless. Helpless and small. It wasn't enjoyable at all and she started to wonder why people found sex pleasurable. Why did she do it? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she say no to him? She started to regret it, everything was so overwhelming at that moment and it escalated so quickly that she couldn't process what was really happening.

For a few minutes, she tried to calm herself, but her mind kept reminding her of what had just happened a few minutes ago at her friend's house. She got a little bit bitter because of Adore. Why was she there at that hour? And hugging Katya? Like  _ that _ . She did have some nerve. And why did Katya let her do it so naturally? With her it had taken a lot of time before they could be comfortable hugging and being close physically. 

She knew it was childish of her for getting mad over it. Because...she wasn't jealous. Not at all. It could be anything but jealousy. She wasn't like a teenage girl...getting jealous over her friend! Or did she really feel like that? It didn't make any sense… That was stupid.

Like stupid Adore hugging Katya. Yeah, she was stupid.

She groaned again.  _ ‘What the fuck is wrong with you, Trixie?’ _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. Sorry if this chapter was a little bit hard to read. I wanted to portray in this fic what a lot of women been through, myself included.  
> Thank you for reading. Big thank you to Emilia for helping me to edit❤️.  
> Gracias Feda por tanto, perdón por tan poco ah💕  
> You can find me on Tumblr: zamo-95


	7. Stay Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Depictions of violence and abuse

_Monday, 28th of October 1968:_

Trixie had probably had the most boring weekend so far since she had moved to Boston, mainly because she decided to stay at home. She really didn't feel like going out for some reason. If she was honest, she hadn’t been in a good mood the last few days and it also didn’t help that her body still hurt the day after she had her first time.

There was a lot that she had to think about, while she had time for herself. Not only her sudden jealousy of Katya and Adore, but her relationship with Biff as well. She had thought he was excellent as her new boyfriend but something in his eyes that Friday made her think twice. She felt a sudden sadness and emptiness after it; found a bitter taste in her mouth every time she remembered that event. 

She didn’t want to get used to have sex. And that made her ask herself if she really wanted to do it again. Most importantly a question was bugging her: Did she really love him?

There were so many things going on in her head, that she needed to speak with someone who had the experience and she could be comfortable talking with.

So that Monday, as she was finishing her shift, she asked Jinkx if she wanted to drink a coffee with her. The ginger said yes, enthusiastic as always.

Half an hour later, they were drinking coffee and talking about their job. It was always pleasant to be in Jinkx’s company. She had a contagious and quirky energy about her that made Trixie’s shifts pass by easier and easier every time.

“What’s up with you today?” The red-headed woman asked her, looking up from her cup.

“I…I wanted to talk to you.” 

Jinkx raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. “I won’t hide the body for you,” she whispered. Trixie’s reaction was to laugh loudly, bringing unwanted attention to her at the café. Meanwhile her co-worker seemed satisfied with her joke.

“No, I mean…I need advice. Well, a few pieces of advice, actually…” She was being fidgety with her hands, interlocking them, then deciding against it, then doing it again and again and again.

“Yeah sure, ask whatever you need Trix.” She smiled at her kindly, making her feel more comfortable and more courageous to actually ask her. 

“Well, I know you have a boyfriend and I was wondering…When did you realize you were in love with him?” She asked, looking at her intently and with curiosity in her eyes as she waited for her response..

“Hmm…” The girl in front of her started to think about the question and then she began to explain. “I think it was a lot of stuff I started to realize. Like: I would think about him constantly, I wanted to be with him almost every day, I would get nervous around him but the good kind of nervous…like you’re excited to share time with that person. Like he is the only man in my eyes. Also he always listens to me, cares for me, so I always feel comfortable around him. Everything is effortless, he knows me so well that sometimes I don’t need to tell him anything. Just a look and that’s it. And he’s handsome but that’s a plus…” Jinkx giggled, her happiness evident on her face.

“Wow…that’s…That sounds amazing!” Trixie was stunned at hearing what Jinkx was saying, everything about the redhead’s demeanor showed how in love she was for him. “Also…” Trixie got closer to her and gestured to her friend to get closer to her as she whispered her the next question:

“How was your first time?” She covered her mouth a little. Her friend giggled a bit, watching how Trixie was acting.

“I think it was fine. Obviously at first, it hurts, but my boyfriend was really gentle and careful. Later I started to enjoy it…and now I can’t get enough!” Jinxk whispered, her face getting redder by the second.

“Really?” Trixie was feeling so puzzled, she couldn’t relate to anything that she was telling her. Yes, Biff was kind with her, he took her out and they had fun sometimes, but that was it. Almost nothing that Jinkx had described to her sounded similar or could be compared to their relationship. 

_Is that how it's supposed to be?_

“Yeah of course girl…” Her friend must have been reading her disappointed face. So she asked. “Is this about Biff?”

Trixie went silent for a moment, hesitant in telling her. But she was her friend and she was helping her, answering all Trixie’s questions with honesty. Also for now, she was the only one she could tell about her problem. For some reason she couldn’t tell Katya yet.

“Yes… “

“What’s wrong? If you want to, you can tell me, girl.” 

Trixie nodded. “W-Well I think that… I don't love him. I’m unsure about our relationship. Like, I don't know if it's worth it to be with someone just… for the sake of having a boyfriend!” 

The redheaded quickly nodded. “It’s up to you. Think about what you really want. Take some time for yourself and reflect on this: Do you really enjoy being with him? Does he make you feel comfortable? Does he really care for you? How do you feel when you’re with him? Does your heart beat faster every time that you see him?” Her friend listed the questions while Trixie listened attentively. “Think about it later and you’ll get an answer. But Trixie, remember this: you don’t have to be with someone or do something that you don’t want to.”

“Thanks Jinkx. You’re such a great friend”

“I know, ain’t I fabulous?” Jinxk joked and grinned at her, making her feel a little bit more calm. 

“Oh I hate you and adore you so much.” Trixie smiled at her, feeling like she hadn't done so in days.

***

The afternoon came, as uninteresting as her weekend. Her house was silent and boring, so she decided to watch TV for a distraction. But quickly she began to lose her mind, since she couldn't find the remote control. After looking for it under the couch, she got up sighing in frustration as she didn't find it. Her gaze got caught up in the window. As she got closer to it, she could see inside her neighbor’s window as well: Katya’s window, precisely. She was laughing hard at something but she couldn't visualize it very well. She knew she shouldn't do this, spy her friend. But she bit her lip when she saw Adore again there. 

There it was again, that lump in her throat. _‘Why is she there again?’_. She hated herself for being so egoistic, she knew that Katya could have other friends than her. She knew it was wrong, she knew it well. Still her jealousy wouldn’t go away. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. It scared her, jumping slightly. Quickly she picked up, answering the call.

“Hi?” 

“Hi, Bunny. I miss you.” It was Biff. “I really want to see you tonight, are you free?” 

She considered what she should do, hesitant after what had happened on Friday night. But her eyes were on the window again. She sighed at seeing the pair again. Her jaw was clenching, clearly annoyed. 

“Trixie…?”

“Yes, I’m free,” She quickly responded, without any sentiment. 

***

It was dark and cold again in his car, they had bought some hamburgers in a fast food drive in which they quickly ate. As any of their usual dates, it was getting a little bit predictable. But not tonight. 

‘Stay Away’ from Elvis was playing on the radio. His voice most of the time made her feel calm, but at this moment it didn't. 

_“Far too long have I stayed apart_

_From this land that I love and divide my heart_

_Now, now I know I must go...”_

Biff talked, and talked and talked. After she heard him complaining about his job for 10 minutes straight, his annoying mother, and how much he had missed her; Trixie felt like a statue. She just listened, not paying any attention to him, nodding automatically to everything that he said. 

“...Especially after last Friday, I’ve been wanting to see you so badly.” He got closer to her, wanting a kiss. She closed her eyes, reciprocating his kiss automatically, as a habit. In the back of her mind, she was thinking if this was supposed to feel good. Her heart wasn't beating fast either.

It seemed as if Biff couldn't stop himself from going further again. His hands were on her breast and she quickly realized that she should stop him before it was too late: she didn’t want to have sex with him again. She ceased the kiss and gave him a quick excuse, “B-Biff, I can’t...I’m on my period.” She looked into his green eyes, feeling shy again. 

“Oh… well… That doesn't matter. We can do other stuff.” He kissed her again and she was starting to feel frustrated, as he kept touching her body lustfully. In her mind, a phrase resonated: _‘You don’t have to do something that you don’t want to_ ’. Suddenly he took her right hand and he put it on his erection. She stopped again and took her hand off from his crotch. 

“Biff…” He started to open his fly, taking down his pants until they were hanging around his knees. Before she could say anything else, he had his penis out. 

“You can give me a blowjob,” he simply said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She was so shocked to hear him say tha, that she froze in her seat. 

“I-I’m...no.” She murmured, her hands shaking. He grabbed her from the back of her head, gripping her hair tightly. 

“Oh come on Trixie, stop acting shy!” He brought her head close to his erection without any warning. 

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She resisted and protested, almost yelling to him. 

“Stop it!” 

He was clearly shocked, after she pushed him away with all the force that she had. She took her purse and got out of the vehicle quickly. The blonde started to walk away from it and from Biff as fast as she could, hearing his voice calling after her.

“Bunny! Trixie!” 

She heard footsteps getting close to her, she felt his hand, pulling her arm with force. He made her turn around to face him. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as she got immediately furious after feeling how her arm hurt after he yanked it. In just seconds, her mind flashed with memories of her stepfather being violent towards her; and it was so similar to this that it awakened so many emotions in her. It triggered her that another man was being aggressive and violent towards her again. 

“Leave me alone!” She shouted at him so hard that her throat hurt afterwards, pushing him away again. He tumbled backwards but it wasn't enough to make him fall. In that instant she decided to take off her heels and to run as fast as she could. 

“You fucking slut!” Was the last thing that she heard as she was getting away from him. As the minutes passed, she didn’t know how long she had run. Some people might have stared at her but honestly, she didn't care. 

When she found an alley and stopped there. She refuged in that place so no one could see her. Her legs started to give out and she crouched down, trying to catch her breath. He hadn’t followed her. That was something, she supposed.

Slowly it started to sink in what just had happened. She had already started to cry while she was running, tears were streaming down her face and neck as the sobs started coming. He didn't love her, he just wanted to use her for sex and nothing else. He didn’t care about how she felt. He didn’t care about her. She was just a piece of meat to him.

She also didn’t love him. She was sure of it now. She was just following the current, building a normal life, one where she was supposed to have a boyfriend, where she was supposed to find the love of her life and get married. She had built her future around a fantasy she didn’t need. And for what? She had gotten physically and emotionally hurt. 

After a long time, she opened her eyes. She must have looked pathetic, with her heels in her hand, her feet dirty and her arm red where he had grabbed onto it. Her make up was most likely smudged. Slowly, she started to compose herself. 

When her tears had stopped, she got up and put on her heels again. With the palm of her hand, she wiped her smudged make-up away the best she could. She went back to the main street and took a cab home. She probably looked like a mess, but she just wanted to get home. 

When she returned to her house, she went straight to her bathroom and filled up the bathtub. Before taking a bath, she looked at herself in the mirror. Not only she looked like a mess, but internally she felt the same. She didn't even know herself anymore, she thought. It was clear that she didn't need Biff in her life, she was happy before she ever met him. She didn't want to see him again and that was the only thing she was sure about. 

That night in her bed, she clutched a pillow close to her chest and fell asleep with indignant tears in her eyes. She hoped that this would be the last time she cried because of him. She wanted it to be. It would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know this is another rough chapter, but I promise it's the last one.  
> Btw, Biff's character was inspired by the villain in Back to the Future.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story. Your comments means a lot to me.🥰  
> Special thanks to Emilia for helping me to edit and being such a supportive friend💕.  
> Thank you Fedu, sos el dulce de leche de mi tostada.❤️  
> You can find me in tumblr as Zamo-95


	8. Rosemary’s Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them knew that there was going to be a horror movie marathon on TV, so they were pretty thrilled about it since both of them were big fans of the genre. They planned on eating a lot of junk food, drinking some alcohol and doing each other’s makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope everyone is doing well. Please be safe if anyone is attending the protests. I'm sending you my love and support from Argentina.  
> Black lives matter! and fuck the police

_Thursday, 31th of October 1968:_

It was Halloween and Trixie almost forgot about it. Probably because she had been so distracted the last few days. But Katya had been with her yesterday and invited her to have a slumber party at her house. The idea made her feel excited, as she couldn’t remember the last time she had had one. Her friend had confessed to her that she never had a sleepover with her friends back in Russia and that made Trixie feel a little bit sad for her, so she was determined to prepare a fun night for the two of them. 

Both of them knew that there was going to be a horror movie marathon on TV, so they were pretty thrilled about it since both of them were big fans of the genre. They planned on eating a lot of junk food, drinking some alcohol and doing each other’s makeup. 

She was looking forward to it, finally feeling happy and excited after the recent events. She needed something like this, especially with Katya. Speaking of, she hadn't told her yet about what happened with Biff. She had decided to keep it a secret until she is comfortable with talking about it with her friend. She wasn’t really sure why she wasn’t comfortable yet, but something about talking with Katya about Biff just felt wrong.

Biff had tried to call her since Tuesday, at least twice a day. But every time she would pick up and hear his voice, her immediate reaction was to hang up. If she was honest, she didn't care about him, like at all. Actually, she was surprised by how quickly she had lost any interest and appreciation for him. That made her certain, she had never really loved him. 

At 6 p.m. Trixie was at her friend’s front door, knocking with her bag filled with everything she needed for the night: her pyjamas, some makeup and lots and lots of snacks. Katya opened and welcomed her to her house. Even though she had been there countless times, she really liked her decoration a lot. It even felt more homey than hers. There were some lovely paintings that Katya had made, as she liked to paint from time to time as a hobby. She even had some mamushkas and a small russian flag. 

“What is the list of movies? Do you remember them?” Trixie asked her friend as she took out the snacks she had in her bag.

“If I remembered it correctly...I think it was: Psycho, Rosemary’s Baby and Village of the Damned.” Katya counted them off with her fingers, her accent rolling on ‘Rosemary's’. It was cute. 

“I can't wait! Is the popcorn ready?” She asked the russian enthusiastically. 

“Well… No. I was thinking of asking you to help me?” Katya grinned at her and Trixie couldn't help but smile as well. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it!” 

***

A couple of hours later they were sitting on the floor of Katya's living room. They had seen Psycho while they were seated on the couch, with a blanket covering them and cuddling. She also even tried some cookies that Katya had made on her own, following the recipe Trixie had given her as well as her teachings. They didn’t taste bad but… They were definitely difficult to bite through. When her friend asked her how they turned out, with a hopeful and warm smile... Well, she preferred to say to her that they were _pretty good_ just so she could see that precious grin come alive again.

But now Rosemary’s Baby was playing in the back, while they were starting to do each other’s make up. They had been drinking some vodka mixed with soda that Katya had and laughed non-stop at dumb jokes. This was definitely what she needed. Her worries and troubles were out of her mind when she was with Katya. It made her heart feel warm and calm. Being with her made her feel safe, like she was at home, where she belonged. 

At that hour, Trixie felt slightly tipsy, as did her friend. She had changed her clothes to her pyjamas, which consisted of an oversized shirt pink with shorts. Katya had hers on as well: a red shirt and black shorts. As the night progressed, there was popcorn on the floor, mixed with chips and a couple of glasses with alcohol in them. Now her little bag with make up was there too. It was a mess but she had promised to her friend that she would help her to clean afterwards.

Trixie started to do Katya’s makeup at first. Her friend asked her to do her as a cat.

“Kat, that’s not spooky!” she protested, giggling afterwards at it.

“You told me to choose something and I want a kitten!” The girl with the blue eyes grinned at her, blinking innocently. Every time that she smiled like that, Trixie couldn't say no to her. 

“Okay, fine, I'll do it then.” Trixie grabbed her eyeliner and started to draw her a nose. “Keep still!” But both of them giggled again. It was going to be hard to finish her makeup flawlessly, seeing how both of them were a little drunk. 

Slowly she concentrated on her task as best as she could. Katya had her eyes closed, trying to keep herself still. Suddenly her friend talked again.

“How's everything going with Biff?” 

Trixie sighed, fearing that question would come up at any moment. She decided to tell her the necessary for now. “Not great. I think I'm going to break up with him.” 

Instantly her friend's eyes opened, looking shocked at hearing the news. “Why?” 

As Trixie drawed the whiskers, she answered her question. “Because I don't think I really love him… like at all. So I don't see the point of being with him.” She sighed silently, and her friend hummed in understanding. She considered telling her the rest, but she decided against it. Her neighbor didn’t push the subject either. After a long minute of silence between them, she finished her job. 

“Done!” The taller girl smiled, satisfied with her work. 

“Let me see!“ Katya took a hand mirror that was beside her and looked at her reflection with a wide grin.

“Oh daamn, it’s good. You did a perfect job.” The russian lowered her mirror and looked at Trixie. “I feel like a pussy now.” She grinned and Trixie couldn't contain her laughter, almost screaming. Katya flailed her arms, laughing as well. 

“Oh my god…” After that she calmed down, she looked at Katya with seriousness. “Now you have to do my makeup!”

“What do you want?” 

“Mhm…” She looked down, biting her lip while she was trying to think of a look. “Maybe a zombie?”

“That sounds like a challenge...But I like it!” Slowly a maniacal smile formed on Katya’s face and as she cackled, Trixie felt her heart fluttering at the sight. No matter what, Katya never failed to make her laugh. 

Katya started her ‘art piece’ as she called it, making sure that her friend would stay still in her place. She first started with the eyes, using a pencil eyeliner. 

“I’m gonna make your eyes black, like you haven't slept in a week…” Her neighbor explained her process, while Trixie closed her eyes. 

“Oh so you…every day?” She joked and her friend laughed, and she smiled in satisfaction. 

“Shh! Don't disrupt my masterful work!”

“Okay, okay Picasso...” She now stayed quiet and avoided moving herself as much as she could. They were so close that she could feel her friend’s breath on her face. But she didn't open her eyes, fearing that she would ruin her makeup. 

“Now, your scars…” The other girl narrated her movements. She felt the pencil sliding on her cheek, and maintained to keep her eyes closed. After she was done with those, her friend continued. “Now the blood… wait...where is the red lipstick?” Trixie opened her eyes and helped her to find it in her makeup bag. 

“Here.” She gave it to her and the russian continued. This time Trixie kept her eyes open. Katya put some lipstick on her cheeks, on her lips, and just around them. After she applied it, she used her finger to blend some parts. Her hands felt surprisingly soft against her skin, Katya being delicate with her job. It almost felt like caresses. For some reason, those touches were making her feel mesmerized and mushy on the inside, as she sort of started to enjoy this contact. Trixie was gazing tenderly at the woman in front of her, watching how her tongue was just peeking out the side of her mouth. The blonde looked so concentrated and also incredibly adorable.

As her friend had her fingers on her chin, blending on the red, she caught Trixie staring at her. But the Midwestern didn't look away. They both held their gaze for a few seconds, while Katya still had her finger close to her plump lips. There was this tension between them that she could sense in the air. ‘ _Is the heating too high?_ ’, she thought to herself, as she started to feel her cheeks flushing under Katya’s scrutinizing gaze.

“I-I think it’s done” The russian stuttered, interrupting the silence between them, and pulled her hands away from Trixie’s face. Strangely, she missed the warmth of Katya’s hands immediately.

“Okay. I wanna see!” She smiled excitedly. She took the mirror in her hand. Her reaction was to laugh but at the same time, she was amazed. 

“Oh my god, it's actually pretty scary. I love the effects.” She turned her head from side to side, keeping eye contact with herself in the small mirror. 

“I know! So… do you like it?” Trixie nodded as she still looked at all the small details of her makeup.

“Of course! But why did you draw small warts? Zombies don't have warts!” She laughed, still feeling tipsy and confused at the same time. Katya exploded with her infectious laughter and laid herself on the floor. Trixie couldn't help but to do the same thing, mirroring the russian’s movements. Both of them were lying on the floor now. 

“But I have to say that they go well with my freckles...” She confessed to the blonde that was beside her. Katya turned her head, observing her face again.

“Yeah I know, but they are already beautiful by themselves.” 

Trixie had her eyes on her friend again, not agreeing with that statement. “I really don't like them.”

“Why?” Katya asked, scandalized. 

“Because the boys always used to bully me, saying they made me look ugly.”

“What?! That's stupid!” Her friend seemed personally offended with that. She got closer to her, caressing her right cheek softly. “You’re like...stunning, you know that?” 

“Not exactly when I look like a weird zombie witch and you look like a cute cat.” 

Both of them giggled looking each other in the eyes. They fell silent, the only sound that you could hear was from the movie that was still playing in the background. There was something different in her blue eyes that she couldn't quite read.

“You’re more beautiful though,” Trixie couldn't help to confess sincerely without thinking it over twice, feeling they were even closer than before. Katya's warm hand was still there on her cheek, while those beautiful clear eyes were now fixed on her lips. Time passed by so slowly and her heart started to beat so fast, without Trixie understanding why. 

She didn't know how or when but suddenly, Katya's pretty lips kissed hers delicately and Trixie closed her eyes, letting herself go in it. She kissed her back, tasting the alcohol in the mouth that made her lose herself in her soft lips. As Katya realized that she had reciprocated, she kissed her more intensely. 

Trixie gripped her shirt, trying to get even closer to her. Katya put both of her hands around her waist and Trixie felt electric when their bodies were touching. Something had awakened in her. She couldn't get enough of this contact. 

She felt her body burning from the heat and her face was flushed. Katya bit her lip and she moaned in response, getting more desperate. She could feel how her breathing became more erratic as their lips moved in an almost perfect rhythm. Trixie felt so intoxicated on her, feeling like this for the first time in her life. She felt the goosebumps on her skin at the sensation of tasting her lips, again and again. 

They stopped when they needed to breathe and Katya rested her forehead against hers. Trixie kept her eyes closed as she was catching her breath. Meanwhile her friend caressed her face tenderly. Seconds later she continued combing Trixie’s hair gently with her soft fingers, helping to calm her heart rate. When she finally opened her eyes, Katya was looking at her with a small smile. She seemed so enamored, biting her lower lip.

“Trix…” She spoke again almost in a whisper, her sweet voice longing for her. 

Out of nowhere, a feeling like cold water falling over and drenching her, she suddenly realized what had just happened. She had kissed her friend. Her best friend. A girl. Something clicked in her mind and she panicked, her eyes widened at the realization. 

She got so scared that she started moving away from her. It seemed like the only possibility.

Katya looked scared now. With hurt in her eyes she muttered, trembling, “Trix. Please…” 

“Don’t touch me!” She gasped quickly, rudely, still panicked. Her friend had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall; she had never seen her so upset before. She got up as fast as she could in her drunk state and took her bag in her arms. Her face looked like she had just seen a ghost. 

She quickly headed to the front door, hearing her friend behind her pleading. She sounded so heartbroken.

“Please Trix, stay… Let’s talk… Please.” 

She didn't answer her or stayed any longer, unable to hear anything else. She just ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter💕.  
> I really appreciate your comments and feedback!👀  
> Gracias Fedu por ser la azucar de mi yerba mate.🥰  
> Special thanks to Emi for being awesome and editing this every week. Un abrazo!😘  
> You can find me on tumblr as Zamo-95


	9. Pot Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment she thought her head was going to explode, trying to find an explanation to her feelings. What is she supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic slurs

_Thursday, 31th of October 1968:_

The room had a dead and grim silence and the darkness to it, that made it terrifying. Precisely on Halloween. The only sound audible was Trixie’s laboured breathing.

The blonde had entered her house just a minute ago in sheer panic. She had closed the door and locked it, slowly sliding down the length of it. Her back was against it, head resting on the cold wood. She was still heaving and her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was trying to undo her chest. Her legs shook, as she was so scared and alarmed with what just occurred seconds ago in her friend's house. 

She didn't have enough time to reflect on the recent events because she heard an abrupt knock in her door that made her jump, startling her. 

“Trixie...please. Open the door…” Katya begged, her voice sounded faint. Her friend was definitely crying. Trixie was still in shock so she didn't know what to do or say. It occurred to her that the best thing that she could do was maintain her silence. 

As she hadn't answered her, the russian sounded even more desperate and defeated. “I’m sorry… Please just talk to me…” Once again she pleaded as her voice cracked, anguished. Trixie had her eyes tightly shut, hugging her legs. She hated this, that she was the reason why the other woman was crying, and somehow she couldn't do anything about it. Then a short phrase came out from her friend’s lips, in russian. “Ya lyublyu tebya.” She didn't understand it and maybe for her, it was the best.

After that, there was silence again and faint footsteps indicating that her friend had walked away. She then sighed, feeling that her head was starting to hurt. Suddenly she had sobered up, after that everything had started to sink in. 

She got up, with heaviness in her body and walked the stairs to her bedroom. Her astonishment was evident on her face, as she reached her bed. Slowly she got on the mattress, watching the ceiling still in shock. Her mind was trying to find an explanation on what happened.

Katya had kissed her and she had responded _‘Oh god…’_

Her thoughts were racing, as she covered her face in embarrassment. Quickly she tried to avoid any of them, but it was an impossibility. It was going to be hard to sleep tonight.

***

_Friday, 1st of November 1968:_

She was right. She didn't sleep at all, she got maybe an hour. The worst part was that she had to go to work, in her state. _‘It’s Friday, it’s the last day of work in the week...you can do it.’_ she told herself while she was dragging her body out of the bed. 

Her morning passed so slowly that it was painful. Since she had arrived at her work place, she wanted to go back home. But going home was a bad idea as well, as she feared encountering Katya. She probably looked like a mess, her bloodshot eyes had dark circles beneath them and her face was free of any make-up. She tried to be silent and do her job properly, to avoid drawing any attention to her. She really didn't want to talk to anybody. 

As she was walking down her block, she told herself to hurry up in an effort to avoid the russian seeing her or them bumping into each other. Once she got in, she sighed in relief. She might be safe in there to a certain extent, but not from her thoughts. Immediately, she made herself busy, cleaning her house, doing laundry or anything that could keep herself from thinking.

As the afternoon came in, she had put an Elvis record on her player. Precisely, the ‘Pot Luck’ album. She loved this one, but then again every release from him was spectacular. As the first track started, she cursed herself. The name of the song was ‘Kiss Me Quick’. She closed her eyes, sighing audibly while she rested her body on the couch. 

_“Kiss me quick, while we still have this feeling_

_Hold me close and never let me go_

_'Cause tomorrows can be so uncertain_

_Love can fly and leave hurting_

_Kiss me quick because I love you”_

Immediately her mind had taken her in that moment, remembering her strong arms pulling her close to her. Her soft lips kissing her with such tenderness, her moan, her delicate hands caressing her skin…

“Nope, no, no… I’m out.” She quickly got up, taking a jacket with her. She needed a walk.

***

It was getting dark when the silence in the Russian’s home was interrupted after hearing heavy footsteps on her porch. Sudden knocks at her door made her get up and quickly open the door. It was not the person that she wanted to see, instead it was a man; Biff.

“Hi Biff, how can I help you?” Katya greeted him and immediately, she sensed his anger.

“Is Trixie here?” He demanded, not even saying ‘hi’.

“No.” 

He squinted his eyes in suspicion. Clearly, he didn't seem to believe her. “You’re not lying, right?” She shook her head, and so he continued. “Where is she then? You two are always together.” He supported his weight at the frame of the door with his hand. 

“I don’t know, I haven't seen her today. But I don't think you have the right attitude to talk with her right now,” she said, crossing her arms defensively. Actually, she thought his tone was rude. It seemed that was the wrong thing to say, seeing how he reacted.

“How dare you!” He fumed, even more angry than before. “You’re mad right? That I'm with her?” She raised her eyebrow, listening to him carefully.

“What?” 

“Don't you think that I haven't noticed how you looked at her?” That’s when it clicked. Her mind flashed images from the day that she met him at Trixie’s house. She remembered how she sensed his eyes on her from time to time, but with it felt scrutinizing. _‘Was it that obvious?_ ’ She blamed herself for not having more control over her feelings for Trixie. She knew she always stared at her like she was the only one in the room. She sighed as she realized that she had been caught by him, closing her eyes in regret. He suddenly got closer to her, gripping her shirt with force. But Katya seemed unimpressed, she wasn't scared of him and didn't flinch. “You want her, you disgusting dyke. But you know what? I fucked her, fucked so good that she screamed.” A mocking and evil smile formed on his face. He was trying to provoke her.

Now the russian was the one furious about this man. Whether it was true or not, it really shocked her and she felt a little hurt to know that information. She had tried to avoid images of her friend having sex with this idiot. What did she think could happen anyway? Why had she tried to fool herself that way? They’re a couple, of course they had sex. Surely her mind tried to avoid that possibility before and she felt stupid. Nevertheless, she tried not to show any weakness in front of him. 

“Who do you think you are, talkin to me like that? Get off me!” she snapped at him, in full defensive mode. She gripped his wrist and used her knees to hit his nuts with as much force as she could muster. Immediately Biff quickly crouched in pain.

“Fuck!” 

“And now get out of my house you fucking piece of shit!” As he still was in pain, Katya gripped his ear as if he was a little kid and took him out of her porch. “Oh look, this dyke hit you and made you cry. Boohoo poor you!” It was her time to mock him. He thought he could do whatever he wanted, but not with her. Before she closed her door she told him, “Never come back to my house or you'll regret it” 

***

Her legs were giving out on her and it was getting dark as the night quickly came. Trixie didn't know how long she’d been walking or what time was, but she needed a break right now. She sat on a bench close to the river, similar to the one she had been on with Katya on their first night out. She smiled slightly at the memory. 

The scenery looked calm but her mind was a mess. She was a mess and she needed to do something about it. She knew she couldn't escape from this anymore. So, she started to get her thoughts in order. Especially with Katya and their ‘friendship’. She didn't know if it was over or if it was something else... 

With Biff she quickly realized that she didn't love him. But with Katya, how would she know if she felt something other than friendship? _‘Concentrate, Mattel’._ As she bit her nails in nervousness, she had come up with the idea of using Jinkx descriptions as a guide. 

Firstly, _‘I would think about him constantly’_ : Well, she couldn't deny that. Her friend always was on her mind everytime that she would see something, it’d somehow connect back to Katya and she constantly thought of things she’d tell her of she’d been with her. _‘That's something that Katya would wear.’_ _‘I need to show this to Katya.’_ _‘I can’t wait to tell her.’_ And she'd been on her mind constantly since yesterday. This issue between them made her realize how connected and close they truly are.

Secondly, _‘He always listened to me, cared for me, so I always felt comfortable around him’_ : Absolutely. Katya was the one person who knew her better than anyone else, the one person who would hold her, console her and make her feel better no matter what. They could be silent and comfortable around each other, just enjoying their company. The russian always knew when Trixie needed silence and when she needed to have a good time. Her friend was the least selfish person that she knew, always worrying about her and how she felt. 

Thirdly, _‘He’s handsome but that’s a plus…’_ : Yeah. If Trixie was honest, her friend was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. She reminisced in how her smile always made her heart flutter, how she always stared at her clear blue eyes for too long. How she constantly desired to comb her beautiful blonde wavy hair. How she longed for her hugs, her touch, her caressings when they cuddled together, to kiss her rosy cheeks. How she loved to say a stupid joke just to see her breathtaking smile and hear her cackles… 

“Damn…” She sighed as the realization was coming to her. Principally after her memory brought her back to their kiss, over and over again. It was so different than kissing Biff, her body had responded to it naturally. That made her think of her friend in a new perspective. In a romantic way. That kiss truly awoke so many emotions in her that she didn't know that existed, but that had always been there. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy it, and if she was completely honest, it was hot. Even remembering right now made her blush so much. She had felt that if they hadn't stopped, she could have taken it even further. “Oh god,” she whispered, covering her face with her hands. 

The other factor that she almost had forgotten was the sudden jealousy towards Katya and Adore. She wasn’t used to feeling so petty and annoyed with something like that. She had had friends in her home town and she had never felt jealous when they had other friends. So why was this different? 

Since they were super close physically and emotionally, it didn't mean that she liked her more than a friend. Right? But that didn’t answer the sudden jealousy and her desire to kiss her...

Slowly the pieces of the puzzle started to fit in. But still, everything was so confusing to her. She had never doubted that she was straight. How could she like girls all of the sudden? Was it just that she had a fixation with Katya? It scared her so much, the realization that she might like another woman. What would her mother say? What about Nina or Jinkx? 

She faintly remembered her mother talking to a neighbor about a certain girl that liked another and both of them ran away from the town; she was probably 8 or 9 years old at the time. What remembers more than anything was how negatively her mom spoke about them. But she never felt the same way about it. Even though her first reaction was to be scared and shocked with the kiss... What was it that she was so scared about? Receiving love from another woman? Society had always told her that she had to date a man, so she did. It was probably one of the worst experiences she had ever had, so what was the guarantee for that norm to be right? So what if it was wrong? What if she really wants to be with another woman? 

If she was honest, it felt right. To kiss her, to have her lips on her, to hold her tightly… It wasn’t even close and it couldn’t compare to what she experienced with Biff for the entire month she had been dating him. She knew it had to be a secret, no one could even know what happened with her friend or how she felt about it. 

She groaned in frustration, since she hadn't no one to talk to about this. It was so taboo and nobody discussed it. There was no choice, you had to like boys. For a moment she thought her head was going to explode, trying to find an explanation to her feelings. What is she supposed to do now? The only way she could find and answer to this was to talk to Katya.

***

_Saturday, 2nd of November 1968:_

It was getting even colder outside as the days passed by. She had started to use warmer clothes. Winter and fall were her favorites seasons, also it was the perfect time for baking a lot of sweet treats. As a result she always gained a bit of weight by the end of every winter.

Last night she had slept a little more than the day before. Maybe because she had organized her thoughts, at least a bit. But she missed her friend. A lot. 

As she was cleaning her dishes after her lunch, she heard a knock on her door. She froze in place. What if it was Katya? She took a big breath and stopped what she was doing. She had to be more courageous.

She opened the door, feeling nervous. But she found Biff standing on the other side of her door and she sighed in frustration at seeing the man. If you could call him that.

“Finally!” He stated, impatient already.

“Finally what?” She asked, unbothered by him.

“We can talk! I’ve been calling you and yesterday I was here and I couldn't find you anywhere.”

“Oh I was lucky then,” she remarked with not much enthusiasm.

“What’s wrong with you, Trixie? Why have you changed so much in just a few days?” He looked at her, incredulous.

“Because I realized that I DON’T like you or love you at all. You only want to be pleasured by me, to use me as much as you can. So you’ll do me a favor if you don't come here anymore. I don’t want to see you again.” She said matter of factly. He was so shocked, falling silent for a moment, her words sinking in.

“After all that I’ve done for you! All the dates and the dinners I paid for you!”

“Money is not the problem. I never asked you to do all of that, did I? YOU are the problem, and how you treat women.”

“Bunny,” He pleaded, trying to take her hand. She quickly removed her hand, denying him any physical contact.

“No, leave. We’re done.” He was still there, not moving. He was surprised to be talked to that way. “Leave or I swear to god I’ll call the police”

“Fuck you, Trixie!” He shouted like a bratty teenage boy. 

“Oh wow, I’m devastated,” she mocked him with sarcasm, watching him storm off to his car.

That is when she saw Katya, on her porch. She was looking at the scene, from her house. Her face clearly showed concern for her friend and a specific kind of sadness. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds. Trixie started to feel how her heart was beating faster and faster. But the fear and panic took over again and she quickly went inside. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” She rested her head against the door, closing her eyes tightly. It was obvious that sooner or later she had to talk to her. But for today she had enough stress to deal with.

Maybe tomorrow she might be ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya lyublyu tebya: I love you.
> 
> Hi, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I really love to read your comments, it makes my day😍.  
> Thank you moonmemory for being the best and always editing these. Te quiero sis💕.  
> Fedu, sos el Kun de mi Aguero ahre que decia.💖  
> My tumblr is zamo-95 if any of you wants to say hi, hello and good evening lol.


	10. Closer by The Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got up and looked herself in the mirror, fixing her appearance before going out. ‘You can do It’, she tried to convince her reflection.

_Sunday, 3th of November 1968:_

It was getting dark outside, on another mundane Sunday for her. Her body was resting on the couch while her gaze was on the ceiling. Still, she hadn’t had the guts to get up and walk to her friend’s house and talk to her. Her nervousness was prominent throughout the whole day, since her mind was running wild, thinking of the many possibilities their talk could end with and what could happen. 

Today she hated that her home was so silent, it made her feel even lonelier than she was. But she had her music which held her company. Especially Dolly’s voice. She had put on her latest record, the one she already had listened to countless times. ‘Closer by The Hour’ was playing in the back.

_“We come closer with each kiss and I feel your lips insist_

_But I do your will and love you more and more_

_Although we know it's wrong we can't stay where we belong_

_And we get closer closer by the hour”_

Trixie was biting her lower lip, anxious by the minute as she heard those lyrics, resonating in her head. Her chest ached in aguishment, she was so scared of the fact that in the worst case scenario, their relationship could be ruined forever after their talk. But being here wasn’t going to fix anything. She shouldn't be here, she should be with her. Speaking to her and finding an answer to all of her confused thoughts; to end for once all of this uncertainty that was killing her on the inside.

“I’m done, I can’t deal with this anymore,” she murmured to herself. She got up and looked herself in the mirror, fixing her appearance before going out. _‘You can do It’_ , she tried to convince her reflection.

***

Before knocking the door, she breathed in. Her nerves were making her hands shake but she still knocked. _‘Coming’_ she heard from the russian. A few seconds later, that felt like an eternity, the door opened. Trixie thought that she might pass out, her stomach churning from the distress that she was feeling. 

Katya's surprise was evident and quickly she started to look equally as nervous as her. There was something else in her eyes, she looked physically drained and worried. 

“T-Trixie” She stuttered, clearly not expecting for her to come so suddenly. Her accent betrayed the russian and showed how jittery she was.

“Hi. I came here because I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?” Trixie asked, hesitant and shy. It was strange to feel like that with Katya.

“Oh, yeah come in…” The smaller woman made room for her in the doorway so she could enter. As she did, she stayed beside the couch. Instantly she could sense the tension and how weird this was. They were never like this. “Please sit,” Katya said, making a gesture towards the furniture next to her. So, Trixie sat down. Her friend sat with her but kept space between them. Before it could get more awkward, she decided to talk. 

“So...What...I’m…” Trixie started, fumbling her words. She closed her eyes, taking another breath. As she opened them, it was hard to look at Katya in the eyes. So she avoided them. “Look Katya...I...adore our friendship. You know you’re my best friend...” As she said those last words, she dared to look at the Russian for a moment. She seemed to be defeated and saddened, her gaze on the floor. It was so tough to see her like that, she didn't look like herself at all. “Well...what happened the other day, was shocking to me. I never thought that I was going to kiss a girl in my life. I still can’t understand what happened…” She sighed a little bit frustrated, since it was getting hard to express herself. “I just wanted you to know that I don't want us to be like this. I hate that we're feeling awkward and we barely speak to each other. I really don’t want to lose you… you don't know how much you mean to me…” She felt some tears welling up in her eyes, feeling more frustrated and anguished than before. So she stopped talking, unable to continue as she got emotional. After a few moments later she heard Katya’s timid but firm voice again.

“I think it’s hard to come back before all of this happened… I really enjoy being your friend but… I’ve always wanted more than that.” When Trixie heard that, she looked up in astonishment and Katya was finally meeting her gaze for the first time that night. “Yes, I’m a lesbian. That is the main reason why I came to America, since I knew I could be a freer here than in my motherland. The reason why I didn't tell you before is because I was really afraid that you wouldn't talk to me again. It’s been my biggest secret until now. But I’m going to be fully honest with you today Trixie.” Then the russian took a long breath and with confidence, she maintained her gaze at the woman in front of her. “I like you Trix, a lot actually. Probably since the day I first saw you. I didn’t plan for this to happen but you know... my heart won over my head.” Trixie’s mouth was opened slightly, stunned as she listened carefully to her heartily confession. “I really don’t want to lose you as well but I can’t pretend that I feel something other than love for you.” The russian couldn't stop a few tears that escaped, looking down, gazing at her own lap as her voice trembled. “I couldn't stop myself from kissing you the other night and I can't lie to you and say that I didn't want to do that…” Katya took a pause before she offered the next. “But I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or see me again.” Suddenly, the girl stopped as she got more emotional. She had poured her heart out to Trixie and she was processing all of her sincere feelings. 

The midwestern took a moment to gather her thoughts, before she courageously continued to express her sentiments. “I want to say that...there’s been a lot of stuff on my mind lately. I sat down and reflected a lot about us and our friendship. I always knew I was straight. So when you kissed me, I got so scared. For me, it was a lot to take in at first. I wish you could understand that, it wasn't easy. This was literally unthinkable for me...kissing a girl. I really didn’t mean to be so rude to you that night and... I’ve been a mess since then. Mainly because…” She looked up, searching for her eyes. Katya slowly did it as well, meeting her gaze. “I…” Her voice cracked with nervousness _‘Come on, tell her the truth’_ , she thought to herself. “I-I enjoyed our kiss,” Trixie finally dared to say it, as her hands shook and the nervousness was taking over her even more by the second. The astonishment in Katya’s face was evident after hearing those words.

“W-What?! Trixie, are you serious?” The russian asked in awe, her sadness turning into something else: incredulity. 

“Yeah...I… I don’t know if I like guys or girls but...Please give me time to figure out what I’m feeling.” Katya nodded dumbfounded, as she slowly tried to reach Trixie’s hand. She seemed unsure but the taller girl quickly gripped it. “Just please, I just...want to be close to you.” The russian had a small smile on her precious face, seeming more calm after hearing her truth. After holding it in for a long time, Trixie broke and she couldn't stop the tears from falling this time.

“Please, don’t cry Trix…” Her friend squeezed her hand a bit. Trixie couldn't take it anymore, finally getting close to her and hugging Katya tightly. The russian wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back slowly and consoling her. As she cried, she felt the tension slowly going away from her body. She had been so stressed about it for so many days, that now she was letting it all out. 

“I promise you that I’ll never leave your side okay?” Katya sweetly said in her ear and Trixie nodded, gripping her tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other closely.

“Are you feeling better?” Katya whispered to her.

“Yes, but I want to stay like this…” She smiled, as her eyes were still closed. 

“Do you want to lie down? So we are more comfortable.”

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go.” They ended their hug and Katya took her by the hand and guided her to her bedroom. The both of them laid down on the mattress, embracing each other again. She felt calm again in her arms, like she belonged there. So she closed her eyes and she relished the sensation of being by her side again. 

After a few minutes in silence, Katya asked suddenly: “Trix...can I ask you a question?” 

“Yeah.”

“What happened with Biff?” Trixie realized then that she didn’t tell her the whole story. It was time to tell her everything that occurred and to be honest with her as well. 

“Well...I’m going to tell you what really happened: Me and Biff...had sex for the first time and… It was horrible” She tried to explain to her friend, even though it was hard to talk about it. “He started to force me to do stuff that I didn't want to…” 

“What?” Katya’s voice sounded angry as she opened her eyes, meeting her gaze in the dark room. “I swear to god, he’s a dead man…” 

“No, just...we broke up. He’s an idiot but it’s all over now. All of that fucked up stuff that he did made me realize that I didn't love him. I never did and I don’t even know why I was dating him...” She sighed, regretting her past decisions. “It’s all over now. He’s not going to bother me again.”

“He better not.”

“Well...let’s not talk about him anymore,” Trixie said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before moving to rest her head on the russian’s chest. Katya had her arms around Trixie in a tight embrace. A small smile formed on her lips, feeling so much better and relieved after their talk. 

“Sleep well, kukla,” Katya whispered, holding her close while she combed her hair slowly and gently. 

She fell asleep like that, with Katya’s heartbeats and caresses lulling her to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the delay and I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love to read your opinions and feedback!💕  
> Thanks Fedu for being such a good friend. Te adoro loca😘.  
> Super duper special thanks to moonmemory, for being the best editor ever and a sweetheart. This fic is a gift to you. Love you!  
> Thanks a lot for reading! You can find me on Tumblr as Zamo-95


	11. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work, as she was waiting at the bus stop, her gaze landed on the book shop that was across the street. Quickly, she decided to visit it in hopes of maybe finding some helpful information.  
> When she entered, a girl quickly asked her if she needed any help, but Trixie said no. She knew she couldn't ask for help, not with what she was looking for.

_ Monday, 4th of November 1968: _

The morning was still dark at that moment, as the sun hadn't risen yet. They still were sleeping peacefully, holding each other closely. But when the clock hit 6 a.m., Katya’s alarm rang loudly through the room. The sound made the two of them wake up in shock, especially Trixie. 

“Oh fuck, what time is it?” The midwestern asked as she was slowly dragging herself out of the bed. Katya lazily checked the time.

“6 a.m,” the russian said, the slumber was evident in her voice.

“Oh god, I’m going to be late!” She hurried herself and put on her shoes. Clumsily, she turned on the light. Her gaze quickly landed on the other blonde.

“Oh my god, look at your hair!” Trixie said, suddenly laughing at the sleepy girl.

“You should look at yourself first!” Katya commented teasingly with a sly grin while she was getting up. So she checked her appearance for a brief second in the mirror of her bedroom. 

“Oh no, I’m not going to have time to fix it! I gotta go!” She said, quickly exiting the room and heading to the front door. The russian followed her to the entryway. Before Trixie left, she looked at Katya. All of a sudden, the shyness got over her, but it wasn’t awkward like last night. 

“Well, I’m leaving…” Even though she averted her gaze at first, she did look at the russian. The woman in front of her nodded, with an adorable smile on her face. Now that she looked at her closer, her appearance was flawless even when she just woke up, and it really wasn’t fair. At that moment she didn't know if she should hug her, or…

“Bye, kukla.” Katya quickly hugged her, so she wrapped her arms around her as well. A small smile formed on her lips, content with just holding her again. When they ended their hug, Trixie gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Bye, I'll see you soon!” The midwestern rapidly said, going out with a faint blush in her cheeks as she approached her home. 

***

She looked presentable, but still she had arrived ten minutes late to her job. As she walked in the kitchen, she said sorry to everyone with a grin and quickly started to work.

Five minutes later, Jinxk approached her and whispered to her by her side.

“You look pretty cheerful today.” The redheaded looked at her with a smug smile.

“Yeah?” She looked at her friend, still grinning. 

“What happened? Is everything fine with Biff?” 

She almost laughed at that question, it was pretty absurd. “No, I actually broke up with him,” she said as she was mixing some ingredients.

“Oh...well if that made you feel better, then I’m glad!” Jinxk commented.

“Thank you Jinxky!” 

After work, as she was waiting at the bus stop, her gaze landed on the book shop that was across the street. Quickly, she decided to visit it in hopes of maybe finding some helpful information.

When she entered, a girl quickly asked her if she needed any help, but Trixie said no. She knew she couldn't ask for help, not with what she was looking for. So, she started to search by categories.

“History, no...Science, no...Wait! Yeah...no” She barely whispered, while she searched thoroughly. “Health and Self Help” She stopped there and started to read the titles and summaries...but none of them seemed to take on the subject that she wanted: books that talked about love between women. 

It was getting a little bit frustrating as the search continued. Especially when she arrived at the “Self Help” books category, that had the cringy ‘believe in yourself’ logo on every single one of them. Before she gave up, she even tried to look for the “Mythology, Religion and Spirituality” category but it was obviously useless. A long sigh came out from her lips and she returned to the bus stop with empty hands.

She’d have to find answers somewhere else.

***

_ Thursday, 7th of November 1968: _

That afternoon after work, she was walking around her house thinking about what to do. She wanted to see Katya again and maybe speak a little bit more with her. Unfortunately, this week they had been pretty busy, so she only had seen her a few times over this week and for only a couple of minutes. 

Every night before falling asleep, she always remembered their talk that last Sunday and for some reason, she thought there was still so much to talk about. She frequently recalled the fact that they fell asleep together after their talk, and it had her blushing every time that she remembered it. She wanted to see her again so badly. Not because she missed her cozy hugs, her sweet smile or her presence… Yeah, that wasn’t it. Like at all. But she absolutely did. 

Minutes later, she finally came up with an idea: invite her over for dinner. She picked up her phone, dialing her number quickly. As she waited for her to answer, she was getting more nervous. That was new. 

“Hi?” Her neighbor answered.

“H-Hi Kats...It’s Trixie…I -uh- I was wondering...”

“Yeah?”

“If you wanted to have dinner with me? Like, I can cook whatever you want or… We can order pizza or-” Trixie started to ramble.

“Yes! I would love to.” 

She beamed, feeling thrilled to see her again, even though she had seen her just a few days ago.

“Okay, okay I’ll see what I can do!” 

“At what time?”

“7 p.m!”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” 

“See you soon!” 

She rushed herself and made sure that she had the ingredients that she needed to cook the dinner. Her final decision was gnocchi. But before she could start anything, she wanted to take a quick bath and change her outfit to something more fitting for the occasion. 

A couple of minutes later she was in front of her closet, debating with herself what she could wear.  _ ‘It’s not a date, silly’ _ , she told herself. She rummaged through her dresses and the best option was an orange long sleeved one, that reached the middle of her thighs. It was fitted until over her breast and right until her waist where it flowed out into a bell bottom. Pantyhose and a pair of white boots completed the look. After that she thought that she might have to put on some makeup that would fit her outfit: a little bit of blush, a pink lipstick and some mascara. Lastly, her hair: she styled it a bit, leaving her big curls down. 

After she was sure that she was ready, she looked at herself in the mirror, analyzing her appearance. She wasn't used to wearing this dress. It had a 50s style but it favored her body shape. It made her look more voluptuous.  _ ‘Yeah, I look good’ _ . But she wondered to herself,  _ ‘It’s not a date. Right?’ _

When she realized what time it was, she quickly headed downstairs so she could start cooking their meal.

***

At 7:03, she heard knocking on the front door. She quickly took off her apron and fixed her hair in a few seconds. Before she opened the door, she took a big breath, shaking off her nervous but happy energy.

“Hi!” Katya said, with a bright smile as always. 

“Hi!” Trixie said, almost forgetting to answer. Her mind was so distracted as she took in the russian’s look. She was wearing high waisted jeans that perfectly fit her slim body and a black blouse. Her makeup was cute, a red lipstick and black eyeliner that highlighted her blue eyes. 

“Can I come in?” Katya asked, with a sly smile.

“Oh, yeah yeah…” Trixie just realized that she might have spent too much time looking at her. As she entered, and Trixie closed the door, her gaze now was fixed at her friend's back as she walked to the kitchen. She couldn't help herself, watching intently how that denim hugged her curves and fitted her butt so well. But Katya cleared her throat and she quickly looked up. 

“You coming?” The russian asked with a smug smile and she quickly nodded, as a response.

“Yeah…” She was flushing as she walked past her, rapidly entering the kitchen.

***

Ten minutes later, the table was all set up with the food and the drinks. Katya had brought a delicious wine to accompany the meal. 

As they started to eat their dinner, Katya immediately hummed in approval.

“Oh my god Trixie, this is delicious! You always cook so well,” the russian complimented, her eyes on the meal as she continued eating.

“I know, I know…” She had a proud smile, blushing a bit at her praises.

“I wish I could cook like this...Oh!” She looked up, enthusiastically. “Remember Adore?” Trixie nodded automatically. “Well the other day she made fried eggs for us and they were horrible! So salty... How can you fuck that up?” The blonde barely could end her sentence, since she started to cackle.

On the other hand, Trixie just giggled a bit. She clearly still felt jealous about that girl, but she tried not to show any of those emotions.

“Why am I laughing? I cook just as bad as her!” Katya continued, as her laughter ceased. “We should hang out someday, you’d like her!” Katya was clearly excited at the prospect. 

“Y-Yeah, sure…” She forced herself to say, putting her attention now on her plate. 

“Trixie…” Katya called her.

“Yeah?” She quickly looked up, alert. Those blue eyes now were on her, analyzing her. As the seconds passed she started to feel a little bit nervous. “W-what?”

“Trixie Mattel...Are you jealous of Adore?” Katya tried to sound serious, as well as her facial expressions. But slowly she failed and started to laugh again. Trixie had a faint blush.

“Well, I-Yes” Finally she desisted and admitted it. But the Russian didn't expect that, as her face showed how surprised she was. 

“I can’t believe it! I was joking but you just admitted it!” She wondered now if her face looked as red as she imagined it. “Is that because she hugged me?” 

“Stop it,” She giggled nervously, feeling embarrassed as she got caught. She cleared her throat and finally she confessed. “Well, yeah…” 

“I know something was wrong with you that night!” Katya pointed at her with her fork, squinting her eyes with a teasing smile.

“Nooo…” She whined, feeling her face blush even more than before, still embarrassed . 

“Don’t worry, we’re going to get married if that’s what you want.” Katya still teased her, clearly enjoying seeing her flustered.

“Okay...that’s fair!” 

***

After their dinner, they went to the living room, since Katya wanted to watch Bewitched. It’d almost become a tradition between them. They accommodated themselves on the couch and Trixie brought sweet pastries and some chocolates that they could enjoy as they watched TV. They were sitting close, but not as close as that Halloween night.

As they watched Samantha talking with Derrin, Trixie wasn't paying attention at all. Her mind was racing, there was a lot of stuff that she wanted to talk to the blonde beside her. She felt her hands sweaty and fidgety, and when she couldn't stand it anymore, she finally dared to ask. 

“Kat?”

“Yeah?” Her eyes were on the screen but later, her gaze focused on Trixie. 

“When did you realize that you liked girls?” Now she was looking at her as well. 

“Oh! Mmm…” She seemed a little bit surprised that Trixie had asked her that, but a few moments later she started explaining. “Well, I always had crushes on girls since I started kindergarten. I wasn't sure of it at the time what that meant and I always tried to ignore it. But it was always at the back of my mind when I was growing up. I really thought that something was wrong with me, but later I knew it wasn’t like that. I loved how women had such beautiful, long and soft hair, their pink lips, the joy in their eyes…” She smiled at Trixie, shyly. “So when I kissed Nikolai for the first time, I realized that I didn't feel anything. I never found men attractive, but I still wanted to make sure. Later on, I fell in love with a girl… Nadya…”

“She was your friend or… ?”

“Yes, she was my best friend in high school. We had a ‘thing’…”

“Is that the person that you said it wasn't meant to be?” 

Trixie then started to remember and connect the stories that Katya had told her before. Now, knowing the background of them, they started to make more sense.

“Yes. We had a little romance but it didn't last a long time. Since her family obligated her to marry this guy that was a future engineer… and you can imagine the rest of the story.” She sighed, her eyes were on her lap. 

“Oh Katya, I'm so sorry.” She grabbed the russian’s hand. In contrast to hers, it was cold. She stroked her hand with her thumb softly.

“After that…”Katya continued. “I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I had to get out. You know, in the USSR you could get killed just for being gay, it was pretty scary. So I prepared myself and escaped”

“You’re so brave and strong,” she confessed to her with a tender smile. 

“I guess… Thanks.” Katya smiled slightly, a bit timid from her compliment. As they returned to watch the show, there was something else that she was curious about and she still didn’t dare to ask.

“Kat…” But she fell silent, conflicted about whether she should ask her or not.

“Yeah?” The blonde girl beside her looked at her again. Since Trixie seemed unsure to continue, Katya insisted. “You want to ask me something else?” She quickly nodded shyly, affirming. “Please do, you know you can tell me anything”

“I wanted to know...how did you realize that you liked me?” As she asked this, she started to bite her lip nervously, as always. Katya in response, grinned at her. 

“Well when I first saw you, I thought that you were adorable. But when we started to be friends I told myself I should be careful not to catch any feelings. As you can see, I failed miserably.  The moment that I realized it was that afternoon, when you told me that you had a date, remember?” Trixie nodded, listening attentively. “Well, I felt jealous and...heartbroken. Like it felt real that I was falling for you.” She couldn't avoid the thought of her and her jealousy towards Adore, after hearing Katya’s feelings. She didn't like at all that other women could hug her like she did. What they have was special to her. 

She fell silent, as her mind was racing with thoughts, processing everything that the other woman told her. Katya looked at her watch.

“It’s getting late. I should head home, we have to work tomorrow…”

“Okay…” Did she ruin it? She was feeling shy all of the sudden but she didn't want her to go home yet for some reason. 

“Well, good night!” Katya grinned to her, but as she was going to stand up, Trixie quickly said. 

“You know that you can’t leave without giving me a hug…” That was the first excuse that she came up with. She stretched her hands, making grabby hands to her. The russian giggled and finally hugged her tightly, how she liked it. Trixie closed her eyes, enjoying that contact again. Katya had her arms around her waist, that now felt so warm. On the other hand, Trixie had her arms around her soft neck, breathing in her sweet perfume. Slowly, Katya ended their hug. But as she did this, suddenly Trixie stopped her, as they faced each other.

“Kat,” she whispered sweetly, bringing her hands to the blonde’s soft cheeks. They were so close again, that she could see every detail of her precious face, feeling her breath as well. In just a matter of seconds, the tension built between them again and it made her feel a little bit nervous. Her heartbeat was speeding up.

“Trix,” Katya whispered back, almost whining. She truly didn't want her to go or to say anything else. Trixie felt the urgency to taste her lips again, as she had wanted to since their first kiss. So she did. Katya gasped, as she didn’t expect it. The midwestern relished at the sensation of feeling her soft and plump lips again, as Katya brought her even closer. When their tongues met, her skin burned from the warmth that spreaded over her body. She whined a bit at the sensation, biting playfully at Katya's lower lip, who moaned in response. 

When they stopped their kiss, their breathing was agitated and both of them smiled at each other as they were catching their breaths. She didn't realize how her heart was pounding so fast. That kiss just confirmed everything that she needed to know. It was clear that she couldn't avoid what she was feeling for Katya anymore. Everytime that she kissed her, it was indescribable. It couldn't compare to anything that she had experienced before; she could get lost in her ruby lips that were so addicting for her.

“So...do-do...you…” Katya stuttered, suddenly seeming jittery as she avoided her gaze looking down, in such an adorable way. Maybe hoping to find an answer to what just happened. 

“I like you,” Trixie cut her off. The reaction of the russian was priceless. Her smile couldn't be any bigger, meanwhile her lips had red lipstick smeared all over her mouth. 

“You do?” The blonde asked timidly, like she couldn't believe her, her eyes wide open. 

“Yes, I do. I can’t lie to myself anymore. I want you more than just as a friend.” Like a magnet, her eyes were fixed on her lips again and once again, she gave her another kiss, but it was a sweet and short one. 

“I can’t believe it.” Katya was just beaming as she looked at her. “Shit, I don’t want to go now.”

“Oh right. It’s okay.”

“But I’ll see you tomorrow or whenever you want to…” Katya offered shyly, as she combed softly Trixie’s hair. She nodded to her, her gaze focused on her clear eyes. “I have to go, Trix.” The russian sighed in discontent and this time, it was Katya the one who gave her a peck on the lips. As she stood up and got closer to the door, Trixie already missed her warmth. 

“Bye,” Katya said, while opening the door with a shy grin, clearly not wanting to leave her.

“Bye.” She bit her lip, but she couldn't avoid smiling again, blushing even more than before. When the blonde was gone, she covered her face overwhelmed with her feelings. She was still grinning, feeling so content and her heart fluttering with what happened that night. 

“I kissed her… I kissed her!” She whispered to herself, filled with joy and this time, she was kind of proud for being brave enough to tell her that she liked her.

‘ _ Is this what love feels like _ ?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm really curious to know what y'all think about this chapter! Let me know in the comments.👀  
> Fedu, te quiero amis😍 y si no fuera por vos, estaria en la drogas como el diegui ahre.  
> As always, I want to thank moonmemory for editing and being the best person ever. You know that I adore you💕.  
> Thank you so much for reading and giving this fic a lot of love.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as zamo-95


	12. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they sat down, Trixie couldn't take her eyes off Katya. She looked so stunningly beautiful as always.

_ Friday, 15th of November 1968: _

Trixie was standing in front of Katya’s door. Before she knocked, she told herself. _ ‘C’mon, be cordial, be positive. She’s going to like you’ _ . She was probably a drama queen, but meeting Adore and hanging out with her was a challenge for her. Often she would curse herself for being this immature, she's probably a good person. 

Katya opened up the door and let her in, quickly Adore was coming towards her and hugged her.

“Hi, so nice to see you again!” At first she was kinda shocked about her warm personality but it made her smile, her worries disappearing right away. She reciprocated her hug. 

“Hi, so nice to see you too.” As they ended their hug, the brunette quickly added.

“I brought my Monopoly, I didn’t know if you guys wanted to play…”

“Sure!” Trixie quickly responded. “But you have to teach me, because I've never played it before.”

“Same here…” Katya added.

That’s how they started their afternoon, playing this board game and drinking some tea. Trixie had brought some pastries that she had made that morning at work and for her delight, Adore had praised her cooking skills, eating almost all of it. 

Katya was right, Adore was a great person. She was chill, funny and so easy to talk to. She wasn’t judgemental at all and she appreciated that a lot. She wondered if the russian had told her before that she used to be jealous of her; probably not. Either way, she had enjoyed their little get together a lot.

As it was expected, Adore won easily. She left them almost in bankruptcy by the end of the game. But Katya wanted to try again, so they played another game, and again and until it was getting dark outside. They decided to quit the game and ordered some pizza. 

***

Half an hour later, they were sitting on Katya’s couch, eating pizza and watching Bewitched. Adore was a big fan as well. 

“Uncle Arthur it’s so funny...” The brunette commented, before taking another bite of her pizza. “He's my favorite”

“I know!” Trixie agreed, as she cleaned her mouth that was stained with a little bit of sauce. Katya looked at her and gave her a wink that Adore didn't notice, her whole attention on the TV. She grinned playfully at the russian, winking to her as well. They liked to send signals to each other, and it was kind of funny and adorable at the same time. Most of the time, Katya had a bad time trying to pretend they were best friends in front of others; since Trixie found out recently that she was clingy, but she also discovered that she loved it. 

As her gaze was concentrated on the TV again, Katya spoke to her friend. “Hey Adore, did your boyfriend get that job that he wanted?” 

“Oh yeah, he was so happy. He promised me that soon we might live together!” Trixie was surprised that she had a boyfriend but at the same time, not. Adore is very beautiful and charming. For some strange reason she was a little bit relieved that she had a  _ boy _ friend.  _ ‘Trixie Mattel, grow up’ _ , she told herself.

“What?! Really? What did your mom say?” Katya asked, excited and delighted by her friend’s news.

“She wasn’t that happy at first. But I think I'll convince her.”

“What job?” Trixie asked the brunette. 

“He’s going to work in the local newspaper, as a photographer!” 

“Wow, that’s cool!”

“I know, I’m so happy for him!” Adore smiled genuinely to her, hey joy was evident. “So, Trixie. Where are you from again?” 

And that’s how they started to talk about each other a little bit more. Adore told her that she lived with her single mom, she never met her dad but it didn't bother her. She also learned that she loved the Doors and The Rolling Stones, so she could immediately see why she and Katya were friends. They also had a similar taste in clothes, which was interesting. 

When they least expected it, it was 11 p.m. and Adore had to leave since it was late and her boyfriend was picking her up. 

“Thank you girls for the amazing night!” She quickly hugged both of them. “It was really so nice to meet you Trixie” 

“Same, we should meet again!” 

Adore quickly nodded. Suddenly she heard a honk from a car outside. 

“Oh my god, why is he in such a rush?” She giggled as she was leaving the house, both of them following her to the porch.

“Hey Kat, don't forget about tomorrow! Bye ladies.” As the both of them waved at her, Adore got in the car and her boyfriend drove away.

“Trix?” 

“Yeah?” Together they entered the house again.

“Tomorrow I’m going to see Adore perform in a bar.”

“Wow, does she sing?”

“Yes, and she’s pretty good from what I’ve heard! So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” 

Trixie didn’t even need to think about it and quickly answered with enthusiasm. “Yes of course!”

“But as a date…” Now the russian seemed kinda nervous about it, but she mentioned it anyway. A smile formed on her face after hearing her adorable proposal.

“Even better then,” she murmured, as her blush started to grow on her cheeks. Katya grinned so widely and she couldn't stop herself from stealing a kiss from the midwestern. It was a short one, but sweet. 

After that kiss, Trixie whispered. “See you tomorrow.” 

Katya nodded, speechless as she watched her go. “Good night,” The taller girl muttered as she was leaving the porch, swaying her hips on purpose.

***

_ Saturday, 16th of November 1968: _

That next night both of them were entering the bar that was unknown to her. It had the common mahogany furniture that was so popular lately. The place was packed, mostly with college students, but fortunately Adore had a table reserved for them. After they sat down, Trixie couldn't take her eyes off Katya. She looked so stunningly beautiful as always. The russian was wearing a denim jumpsuit with a red belt. Her make up was pretty natural, just mascara and red lipstick. On the other hand, she was wearing a blue navy pencil skirt with a pastel blue blouse and a cardigan that matched the skirt. She had spent hours trying on almost every item of clothing that she owned, trying to look perfect for the russian.

“What?” Katya asked her since her eyes were still on her. 

“You look so beautiful.” She maybe had seen a faint blush on her soft skin but she couldn't tell, since the lighting of the place wasn't that good. 

“You too, blue looks so good on you.” Trixie looked down, analyzing her outfit as she smiled shyly.

“You think so?” Katya quickly nodded. Suddenly a waitress interrupted them, asking them what they were going to drink. Both of them chose Bloody Marys. 

“I didn’t know that Adore was a singer,” Trixie commented to the blonde, after they were left alone.

“Me neither. She told me recently about this, when she started to work here.”

“Speaking of…” Adore was getting on the small stage, really close to them. She had her guitar swung over her shoulder, ready to play.

“Hello everyone, good evening. I hope y'all having an amazing night. So… I'm going to start with one of my favourite songs, ‘Touch Me’ by The Doors”. She started to play the first acords of the song.  When she started to sing, Trixie immediately loved the mellow version that Adore had given to it. 

_ “Can't you see that I am not afraid? _

_ What was that promise that you made?” _

She felt Katya’s eyes on her, so she averted her gaze from the stage to the blonde next to her. The russian had a timid but sweet smile that she mirrored as well. All of the sudden, she felt Katya’s hands on hers, under the table and she squeezed it softly. Both of them knew that they should be careful in public when they displayed their affection.

_ “Now, I'm gonna love you _

_ 'Til the heaven stops the rain _

_ I'm gonna love you _

_ 'Til the stars fall from the sky _

_ For you and I” _

Katya’s hand felt warm and they maintained them intertwined until the waitress came to their table with their drinks. Immediately she missed her soft touch. Lately, their relationship has started to slowly change and for the better. They saw each other more often, almost every day: for a cup of tea, to watch their favourite show, to listen to a new record, to watch a movie. What she liked the most was their goodbye kisses. Sometimes they were small and cute, and other times were a little bit more passionate and romantic. She didn't know what they exactly were, but she liked having this kind of relationship. Also the fact that it was their secret, had her thrilled with excitement that she had never felt before; the fact that what they have was only their business and no one else could know, it was a little bit fun to be honest. 

Maybe Adore had sung two or three more songs, she hadn't noticed since her mind was distracted. 

“Are you gonna drink something?” Katya brought her back to reality and she looked at her pluzzed for a second until she realized how distant she was. 

“Oh yeah, yeah…” She quickly tasted the Bloody Mary, immediately feeling the vodka burning in her throat. 

“Well, my last song for tonight is an original song that I wrote recently. I hope that you'll enjoy it. It’s called ‘I Adore U’,” The brunette announced as she started to play her instrument again. 

“What’s on your mind?” Katya asked her, getting closer to her ear so she could hear her. Trixie had suddenly a sly grin.

“You,” she simply responded. A smug grin formed on the russian’s face. 

_ “Cause every time I see you, it's like all I am is see-through _

_ We were everything I know it, don't wanna miss it, record it” _

“Shush! don’t say anything else,” Katya whispered to her.

“Why?” Trixie asked her in her ear. 

“Because I can’t kiss you here.” 

A playful grin was on her face again but at that moment, Adore was finishing her final song.

_ I adore you, I adore... _

_ I adore you, I adore... _

As the brunette finished her song, everyone started to clap, including them. 

“Thank you so much everyone! Have a nice evening!” Adore thanked the audience before she left the stage. A couple of minutes later, she approached their table. 

“Hi girls, thank you so much for coming!” She quickly hugged both of them and sat down with them.

“Adore, that was so good. I didn't know that you played the guitar!” Trixie said sincerely.

“Yeah, I loved the song that you wrote!” Katya complimented as well. 

“Oh, you guys are so sweet! Yeah, I started to play at sixteen” 

“Really? Who taught you?” Trixie asked, interested and curious.

“My uncle and also my brother really helped me to learn the guitar. When I got better at it, I started to write songs.”

“That's nice. I play the guitar as well,” the midwestern confessed to both of them.

“What?” Katya and Adore asked, surprised. 

“Well, my grandpa taught me when I was like fifteen. I spent most of the time with my grandparents, so we had a lot of fun playing the guitar.” She couldn't help but smile at that memory.

“I didn't know that. I want to hear you next time!” Adore seemed excited at the prospect. 

“Yeah me too. You had that secret well hidden!” 

“What can I say, I’m a mysterious woman…” 

“Oh! Girls, I have to go. My boyfriend it's outside!” Adore said suddenly, her gaze focused on her watch.

“What, you’re leaving us?” Katya asked, sounding a little bit disappointed. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry but next time we can do whatever you girls want!” She gave them a hug again. “Thank you again for coming, have a nice night!” She winked before leaving, as the both of them said goodbye as well.

“So… what did you think?” 

“About the performance?” Trixie asked.

“No, what do you think about Adore now? Are you still jealous?” A playful smile was on the russian’s face.

“Oh shut up! I’m not jealous… Anymore” She giggled, averting her gaze, clearly embarrassed. 

“Still got it.” Suddenly, they broke down in hysterics, laughing so loudly that the other tables were looking at them. 

***

They stayed there at least one more hour, talking about nothing and everything. After a while, they decided it was time to go. Katya insisted on paying the bill even when Trixie told her to share it. So she requested that the next time she would pay. She noticed the russian’s sweet smile when she said ‘next time’. Before they would go, she decided on going to the toilet while the other blonde was paying. 

Later, as Trixie was leaving the restrooms, she froze in place when she saw who was approaching her in the hallway: Biff. She cursed her luck, telling herself that she should run but for some reason she couldn't move from her spot. He slowly walked clumsily to the restrooms, near where she was standing, so he was probably drunk. But he hadn’t recognized her yet. When he was close to her, he finally realized who was in front of him. 

“Trixie?” He asked surprised, his voice clearly showing how much alcohol he had. 

“Oh hi... Biff” She sounded unbothered but deep down she was a little scared of what he could do. 

“You look so beautiful and hot…” He got even closer to her, taking step by step. When she least expected it, he was cornering her against the wall. She knew she couldn't let him touch her. She wouldn’t let him. “I've missed you so much… I wish that you would forgive me. Please take me back!” He started to sound like a whiny brat, like he was about to cry about it.

“No, I don't want us to come back. It's over,” she said firmly. Still, she was trying to stay alert of his movements. 

“Please, Bunny, please…” Hearing the word ‘bunny’ from his mouth made her blood boil with anger. It was so disgusting to her. He was about to touch her hair when suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“Can you please leave her alone? She already said no!” Katya exclaimed, getting close to the two of them and taking her girl's hand. She brought her close to her, keeping her away from him and saving her from the quickly escalating situation. Trixie was now beside her and Biff was not happy about it. 

“What the hell are you doing? She's my baby and I want her back!” He fumed to the Russian. “Trixie, be careful. She's a dyke and she wants you. Don't let her pervert you!” He now was talking to his ex girlfriend, but she was shocked by the fact that he knew that Katya was a lesbian. She needed just a few seconds to resolve this problem. 

“You don't need to worry about me. I already made up my mind!” In just seconds, she brought Katya close to her, firmly placing her arm around her waist. Then, she placed her hand on the back of her neck; so she brought her closer and kissed her in front of him. The Russian was surprised at first but after a couple of seconds, she reciprocated her kiss. Trixie was being pretty bold with it, gripping her tightly, bringing her closer to her and kissing her passionately. She had to keep it short, but it was hot. The other girl was out of breath, speechless and astonished.

“Let's go Katya!” She watched his shocked face, and that was the only thing that she wanted to do. Katya nodded, dumbfounded. She took the blonde's hand as they rushed themselves and exited the bar as fast as they could. 

“Do you have everything? Did you pay?” Trixie asked gasping for air, making sure that they didn't need to go back inside. 

“Yes, yes!” They were now outside. 

“Let's get a cab,” she told her. For their luck, they caught one quickly. After they got in and that she told the driver her address, Katya finally reacted. 

“Trixie, what the hell was that? What if someone saw us?” She whispered to her, so the driver wouldn't hear a thing. 

“Don't worry. He was so drunk, he's probably going to forget it tomorrow. Nobody else was there, don't worry! I don't regret it,” Trixie whispered back to her, looking her in the eyes. Katya still looked alarmed and Trixie understood. She tried to calm her down, squeezing her hand softly.

Slowly a little smile was forming in the Russians face, maybe a proud one. “Me neither.” She finally took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Trixie grinned at her, as her hands still tingled with an excited energy from what happened in the bar. It was like something took over her and made her feel audacious enough to kiss her like that in front of him. She immediately sensed the butterflies in her stomach, just recalling that moment. Somehow being beside her made her fearless and she loved it. She also loved her. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! I hope everyone liked this chapter and let me know what y'all think in the comments!👀  
> Gracias Fedu, por no ser de riber y ser mi Cavallo de mi Corralito.  
> Isn't moonmemory like the best for editing these? Yes, she is.  
> My Tumblr is Zamo-95  
> Thank you for reading💕


	13. The Graduate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when they ended a kiss, after they said goodbye at the door of her house on every date or when they cuddled, she wished that she had the courage to tell her the words ‘I love you’, but she failed every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay! Enjoy the chapter.

_ Wednesday, 18th of December 1968: _

“What are you going to do for Christmas, Adore?” She asked her. They were in Trixie's kitchen, she was teaching Katya and Adore how to make homemade pizza. The brunette had asked her as a favor since it was her favourite meal and Katya wanted to learn as well. She had her students behind her, watching intently how she spread the dough over the surface before it would go into the oven.

“I’m going to spend it with my mom, uncles, my grandma and all the rest of my family as usual, probably. What about you two?” 

“We’re going to her aunt’s Christmas party!” Katya told her, seeming excited at the prospect of attending the event. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be a little bit fancy, since her rich friends are going to be there,” Trixie added.

“Wow, that’s cool...and she invited the two of you?” Adore asked confused, her gaze landing first on Katya and then on Trixie.

“Well, Nina said that I could invite someone to go with, so I invited my best friend!” The midwestern explained to her, while she was putting the pizza in the oven. 

“That’s so cool! I want her as my aunt as well…” Adore pouted and whined as a little girl, taking a strand of her own hair on her fingers, doing little curls. 

“Sorry, you’ll have to search for another aunt, mine is taken,” she joked. “Anyway, now we have to wait a few minutes for the pizza to bake.” 

“Okay. Hey, Trix, where is your bathroom? I really need to go…” The brunette asked, her face showing discomfort. She might have been holding it for a while.

“Oh it’s the last door of the hallway, to your right,” Trixie explained, taking off her apron. 

“Okay, thanks!” Adore said, quickly leaving the room and following her instructions. As Trixie hung her apron, she felt the russian’s arms around her waist from behind. She immediately smiled when she felt her touch.

“She’s going to see us,” Trixie whispered to her lover, as she turned around meeting the blonde’s face. 

“Just a quick kiss...I’ve been waiting to kiss you since we arrived.” Katya was looking at her brown eyes with longing.

“Okay.” She actually didn't need any persuasion so she kissed her and immediately the russian was pulling her closer by the waist. Even though Trixie at first was being sweet, Katya was playful with it. Barely biting her lips, teasing her. She then placed her hands in her lower back, pretty close to her butt but she never went beyond that. ‘ _ There she goes with her hands again _ ’, she told herself, feeling how the other girl’s hands felt hesitant and shaking a bit against her. Their kiss ended and the taller girl looked at the other blonde, smirking. But Katya was… blushing? She didn’t have enough time to read her expression properly because suddenly, they had company.

“Trix, where is the tow-” Adore was standing in the doorway, her jaw agape at the sight. Both of them froze, looking at the brunette. The color on Trixie’s face disappeared with the shock.

“A-Adore… I- This… We can explain!” Katya started, clearly nervous as her voice trembled and she kept tripping over the words. But their friend quickly interrupted Katya’s nervous attempt at an explanation.

“I knew something was going on!” Adore said pointing at them, still showing surprise.

“Please Adore, just understand...w-we…” Trixie was desperate and grasping for words, trying to explain herself, but she couldn't at the same time. In that moment, the brunette interrupted again.

“No, it’s okay.” She held her hands in front of her chest, trying to calm the both of them. 

“What?” The blondes asked at the same time, not understanding what was going on. 

“Girls, calm down. It’s fine. I don’t really care, I just want the two of you to be honest with me.” She slowly got closer to them. Katya looked at her, puzzled, clearly not expecting that reaction. 

“Really?” The russian asked hesitantly. 

“Of course, come here, both of you!” She smiled at them, opening up her arms. Instinctively, the two of them got closer to their friend and hugged her. Trixie couldn't help but tear up a bit. She never expected this kind of positive reaction from someone that she cared for. 

“I knew it! With how you two look at each other it was obvious,” Adore insisted with a tender smile, hugging them tightly. 

It took a few minutes for her and Katya to realize what happened that night. Both of them felt a huge relief and like a weight had been taken of their shoulders.

“Now, you two have to tell me how all of this happened. I wanna know everything about this romance!” Their friend excitedly demanded, clearly curious. So they did, for the rest of their gathering.

It was so liberating for them that her friend had accepted both of them, that she was actually happy for the pair. And it was also nice to tell someone about their relationship for the first time. 

  
  


***

_ Friday, 20th of December 1968: _

The last few weeks their relationship had progressed gradually for the better. They basically saw each other every day, connected at the hip since that first date. They started to have more dates, even though it was a challenge to not to hold hands in public or kiss. Still she enjoyed them a lot. Being by her side was what she loved the most, the place really didn't matter to her. Sometimes they would sneak out, where no one could see them and steal a kiss for a brief moment. She felt like a teenager, falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Sometimes, when they ended a kiss, after they said goodbye at the door of her house on every date or when they cuddled, she wished that she had the courage to tell her the words ‘I love you’, but she failed every single time.

Frequently, she would stay the night at Katya's house or she would stay at Trixie’s. They would hold each other tightly and kiss for hours but it wasn’t more than that. Recently, she had started to want more. Usually their kisses were romantic and sweet, Katya would have her hands on her waist or her back but she didn't dare to touch her more, and that made Trixie feel slowly more insane. The russian probably didn't want to rush anything and she understood that, but she couldn’t stand it anymore. Every time after they kissed like that, Katya would go home, leaving her alone with all of her want.

Earlier that week, they had been doing some shopping, since Nina’s Christmas party was pretty soon. Her aunt had insisted on buying anything that she wanted to wear that night for her, but also for Katya. Her relative even gave her an exaggerated amount of money for it. The event was elegant and bougie, so they had to get expensive gowns. 

They visited the stores that Nina had recommended. At first, both of them felt out of place. Everyone who shopped in those places were so elegant and filthy rich, but weirdly they started to enjoy the sentiment of pretending they were rich as well. A couple of times they imitated some expressions or gestures, trying not to get caught in their jokes. Even though it was hard, since Katya wasn’t that stealthy when she laughed. 

The russian had her eyes on every black and red dress that existed, as expected.

“Do you think that it would fit me like Audrey?” The russian asked, enamored with a black silk dress that had the same silhouette as the dress that the famous actress had in Breakfast at Tiffany’s. 

“Sure. You can wear it with black gloves as well! That’s going to look perfect” 

“Should I try it on?” The russian asked excitedly, so Trixie quickly nodded, grinning at the blonde. Katya was in the dressing room in record time. A couple of minutes later, she called for Trixie.

“Trix, help me,” She heard her timid voice, calling for her. 

“Coming.” 

As she got closer to the dressing room, one of the employees asked, “Do you need any help, miss?”

“No, It’s okay. I’ll help her!” Trixie assured her, so the woman nodded and left them alone again. When she was gone, she entered the small space and closed the curtain behind her. Katya was holding the dress with her arms on her chest, while her back was exposed.

“Can you help me with the zipper?” 

“Yeah.” She put her hand firmly on her waist and with the other one she pulled the zipper up carefully. Her gaze was following her own movements, especially her beautiful naked skin. When she reached the end, she noticed Katya’s eyes on her in the mirror. She visibly swallowed and blushed a bit. As the silence lingered between them, she couldn't decipher the look on the russian’s face. She quickly looked down.

“Let me see it.” 

Katya turned around, smiling as she posed for her. 

“I love it, it’s perfect,” she commented and the russian was excited as she had her hands on her hips examining herself. It was a quite simple dress but the materials of it were delicate and expensive and the blonde looked so good in it. Trixie couldn't help herself looking over every inch of her body, from her legs to her hip and her chest. Her gaze stopped there, distinguishing how her nipples were clearly noticeable from the cold.

“My eyes are up here…” Katya whispered teasingly. Trixie quickly looked up, nervous.

“Oh yeah, yeah… I think it looks perfect on you, we should buy it.” She cleared her throat, flustered. “Well, I'll let you change.” As she was about to go, the other blonde called her again.

“Trix?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can you help me again? With the zipper?” 

“Oh yeah, silly me.” She giggled nervously, helping her. After she exposed her back again her eyes stayed there, so Katya started to take off her dress, firstly with the sleeves without revealing her chest. Meanwhile, her eyes roamed from her neck, to her collarbone and her naked shoulders. She probably was too obvious when she stared at her, but for some reason, Katya didn't mind it. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt her blush creeping in even more. Once again, the silence was prominent between them. It was getting too much for her so, abruptly, she decided to leave her, so she could change alone. 

“I’ll be outside, if you need me,” she muttered awkwardly, before she closed the curtain again. Immediately, she busied herself, observing more clothes. But in reality, her mind was racing with too many thoughts. The ones that she had been having for a few days and that included a certain russian woman.

Recently on her cold and lonely nights, she had started to fantasize on what could happen if their kisses went further than their normal make out sessions. Thinking about touching her more, about undressing her. To touch a woman like that for the first time, to have her breast in her hands. To see her curves...

So she started to relieve herself almost every time after those hot kisses. The first time that she touched herself was in the bathtub after Katya had gone. She didn't use to do it before, since she lived in a trailer with her family and never had privacy until now. 

Other times, she would do it in her bed before falling asleep, caressing her breast and moaning embarrassingly. It would relieve her but she still wanted Katya's warm hands on her, to be touching her pale skin. Her fantasies were getting more recurrent as the days passed by. She was wondering if she was a pervert, since she had such a desire for the other woman’s body. As this routine continued, she was getting sexualy frustrated more and more often.

She also didn’t know how lesbians had sex and it made her extremely curious. It wasn't like she could ask or read it anywhere, but her shyness made her hesitant to ask Katya anything. It was the first time that she craved to be touched and that she had a hunger for it. Even though her first experience was bad, she knew that she could trust Katya fully. She’d never do something that could harm her, so all of her fears that surrounded sex was slowly fading. 

When she had been in that dressing room, she had observed her with such lasciviousness as she was taking off that dress, that she was still blushing furiously.  _ ‘Calm down, don’t freak out,’ _ she told herself, trying to think of something else than wanting to see her without any clothes on at all. 

“You like those?” She heard behind her, jumping slightly in surprise. She didn't realize that she was looking at some awful khaki dresses.

“N-No, I was just looking…” She stuttered, trying not to show how flustered she was. She might have seen a smug smile forming on Katya’s lips, but she didn’t make any comment on what happened that afternoon in the changing room.

***

Oftentimes, she wondered if the russian had the same lustful thoughts as her. Sometimes she suspected it, by her looks and her heated kisses. She wanted to know what was holding her back. She wanted to know if she wanted her as she did, if she desired Trixie’s body.

Last night she reached her orgasm gasping and mumbling ‘Katya’ while her own fingers were inside of her. She imagined them vividly in that changing room again, this time Trixie wouldn't leave Katya side as she changed her clothes by herself; instead she would take it even further, fulfilling her erotic desires. She knew that it was getting hard to contain herself and didn't know how she had managed to not make a move.

She fabricated an excuse to see her today, even though it wasn’t necessary really. That afternoon, she tried on a lot of clothes before the blonde would arrive at her house to watch a movie. After trying on a considerable amount of garments, she decided better on a pastel yellow jumpsuit. It fit her perfectly, hugging on her curves tightly. The clothes that had been on trend lately were more loose instead of being perfectly fitted to the body. This jumpsuit highlighted her breasts as well as her huge butt, attributes that she had recently started to appreciate. She thought that she looked pretty hot, she just hoped Katya thought the same thing. 

As she was fixing her big curls, she heard the knocking on the door. Quickly, she went downstairs and opened the door to the russian. 

“Hi!” She excitedly greeted her, while the blonde in front of her froze in her place, speechless as she took in her outfit. 

“Oh, h-hi...you look so good!” Were the first words that the russian could say. 

“You like it? I never wear it.” She posed by the door, smiling innocently as her own hand travelled from her thighs to her waist. 

“You look too good…” The other blonde muttered as her gaze followed Trixie’s hand. Without doubt, she was enjoying her reaction.

“Come in then,” The midwestern said as she made a gesture with her hand to Katya so she could enter her home. She had bought hamburgers for the both of them since Trixie didn't want to cook that night.

***

Forty minutes later they were sitting in her living room, watching ‘The Graduate’ on the TV. Their thighs were too close, almost touching, on the couch. Both of them had already finished their meals, and now their attention was on the plot of the film. Or at least that’s what she thought, but she could sense Katya’s eyes on her from time to time. She couldn't lie, she enjoyed the fact Katya couldn’t seem to keep her eyes of off her body. 

As Mrs. Robinson began to seduce Benjamin, she started to feel some kind of tension in the room. They had been silent for a long time now. Especially when the protagonists started to kiss passionately and provocatively; that’s when the love scene started. The adrenaline slowly started to creep into her, and she felt her hands turn sweaty for some reason. She tried to breathe deeply to calm her heart, that was beating faster as time passed. 

Finally, she dared to look at Katya. Her blue eyes were on hers. She felt how her heart was impossibly beating even faster than before. The other woman visibly swallowed.  _ It’s now or never _ . She made the decision to kiss her lips before losing her nerve. The russian had her eyes glued on her, watching intently as she now moved slowly to her and closed their distance, tasting her ruby lips. Like a magnet, Katya rested a hand on her jaw while their tongues rapidly met in a fervid and urgent kiss. 

Gradually she began to rest her head on the armrest of the couch, as Katya got on top of her, not leaving her lips for one second. Now that they were lying down, they were so close that their bodies were touching and their kisses were getting more heated. 

“Katya please,” She whined as the blonde on top of her was leaving little kisses in a sensitive spot, under her ear. Suddenly she got confident enough to say: “... Touch me”. 

Katya froze in place, stopping her movements and her gaze was now on Trixie's face. The Russian cheeks were red. 

“Are you sure?” Her voice cracked, as she asked this timidly.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, probably as flushed as her. But Katya wouldn't move, so Trixie confidently grabbed her hands and brought them to her breast. The russian finally sighed in satisfaction and stroked them gently, making the girl under her to moan slightly. Trixie then made her move and touched the blonde's ass, making her squirm on top of her. 

“Trixie… If we start this I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” She sounded so flustered, but she always was so considerate with her even in that moment. “I don't want to pressure you to do something that you don't want to…”

“Kat. I want this. I really want to do this,” she reassured her, whispering desperately.  _ Maybe she’s afraid of intimacy _ . She thought for a second. 

“Yeah?” For some reason she still couldn't grasp what Trixie was saying. Maybe it was because she was aroused, maybe it was because she had been waiting for it for so long but, suddenly she responded blatantly, without any patience:

“Katya, I've been touching myself thinking about you for weeks!” she tried. Her lover just had her mouth open in shock but afterwards, a smug smile slowly showed on her lips. That probably made her wake up and seconds later she had her lips on her again, devouring her. It was like another Katya just appeared out of nowhere.

“Were you trying to kill me with this jumpsuit? Huh?” The girl on top of her asked, leaving little nips on her neck. She nodded in response, gasping slightly as she felt her soft lips on her sensitive skin. “You’re so mean. Tempting me with this cleavage.” Slowly, her kisses were getting dangerously close to that spot and she couldn't help but whine in response. 

Trixie could feel how wet and turned on she was just from this, her words just hitting on her core. Her clothes started to annoy her as her skin burned with their heat. 

“Bed… L-Let's go to the bed,” she managed to say. 

“Okay.” Katya got up and helped her to stand up so they could quickly go to her bedroom. As soon they were at the top of the stairs, they had their mouths on each other, trying to get to the room as fast as they could. When they reached the mattress, Katya laid her first so she could get on top of her again. She sat on her thighs as Trixie slowly started to pull on the front zipper of the jumpsuit, her gaze fixed on the woman in top of her. When she reached her belly she opened it up, revealing her large breasts to Katya. She wasn't wearing a bra on purpose, so she had the full view. It was worth it, seeing her reaction, eyes wide open.

“Fuck,” was the only thing that left from the russian’s lips before she had them on Trixie's nipples. She gasped in pleasure under her, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her warm tongue on her sensitive skin. Katya had her mouth on one breast as her hand lightly squeezed the other. She grabbed onto her wavy hair as she moaned in pleasure. 

Delicately and slowly, Katya continued opening up the jumpsuit as she moved the zipper until the end. She then returned to kiss her lips. 

“Let me take this off you,” she whispered confidently and daringly. Trixie nodded, getting the garment off as the russian helped her. When she was in only her panties she stopped Katya from continuing. 

“I wanna see you too,” the voluptuous woman said as she opened the buttons of Katya’s blouse. The smaller woman didn't waste any time, freeing herself from her jeans and shoes as well. 

When she was only in her underwear, Trixie took a minute to appreciate Katya’s body, as she kneeled in front of her. Her legs as well as her stomach were so toned. Her abs looked amazing and she never expected her to be so fit under all of those clothes. Unwillingly she closed her legs, her thighs clenching at the sight. She could feel how wet she was for her. As her eyes traveled over her skin, she finally met Katya’s gaze. She had a mischievous smile on her face. 

“You like what you see?” She got closer to her, kissing her again. 

“Yes-a-lot.” She managed to say between every kiss. 

“So do I,” Katya whispered, taking her index finger starting to trace it on her collarbone and going down slowly on Trixie’s body. “From you perfect tits... to your cute belly… to your hips and soft thighs.” Her touch made her shudder and sent shivers down her spine. “Even exceeding my fantasies…”

“Have you fantasized with me before?” She couldn't help but ask, clearly amused to finally know she wasn’t the only one desiring this so much. 

“Of course I’ve been thinking about you before, being naked before me. Or me being the one who takes your clothes off…” 

Trixie whimpered just imagining her, having those erotic thoughts, probably pleasuring herself at the idea. “Or thinking about us baking. Thinking about approaching you as you mixed the ingredients with your strong arms, and me lifting up your skirt and you were so worked up and wet like you are now.” Slowly, her lover’s hand was getting so close to where she needed it, teasing her mercilessly. 

“Kat… baby, please,” She begged, barely whispering as she felt more and more desperate to be touched. This woman had her wrapped around her finger. 

“What?” She smiled naughtily, feeling satisfaction after hearing the pet name. Slowly she started to leave little nips on her cleavage, going painfully slowly on her stomach and her lower belly. “Can I take this off?” The blonde asked as her fingers were on the brim of her panties. Trixie nodded automatically, as she breathed heavily in suspense. 

Katya took them off and continued her kisses but this time on her inner thighs, getting close to her core. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

“Do you trust me?” She barely heard the blonde who was between her legs, asking her that. She might have looked nervous and scared but in reality, she was wanting it so badly. 

“Yes, I do.” She muttered. That made Katya continue even further. Soon she felt her nose and mouth on her pussy. She gasped, feeling her warm tongue on her folds and finally on her clit. She grabbed the sheets whining and moaning loudly. 

As she increased her movements on her sensitive spot, she could feel her orgasm gradually building up. She had been wanting this for so long, that she could come in any moment. Then Katya hooked her arms on her thick tights, separating her legs even more. She instinctively pushed against her mouth, trying to find more friction as the russian swirled and flicked her tongue on her clit. It was the first time that she had felt so much pleasure, that her legs started to shake slightly. 

“Oh god! Katya… Fuck!” Her breaths became more erratic as the volume of her voice raised with her obscene moans. Not even her wildest fantasies or dirtiest imaginatio came close to what was happening. Suddenly she was coming, her back arching as Katya rode her orgasm out for a few seconds. 

As her breathing was steadying and she was coming down from the daze, the russian laid down beside her. She opened her eyes, gazing at her again and she smiled widely. Her lips were soon on the russian, tasting herself on her pink lips. 

“That was hot,” Trixie confessed, biting her lower lip.

“As was the view I had,” the blue eyed girl added with a smug grin on her face, probably satisfied with her affect on the other girl. Daringly, Trixie’s hand travelled to Katya’s panties, touching that wet spot. Her body felt burning hot and she felt herself grow more confident.

“Take this off.” 

Katya didn’t hesitate and she was rapidly doing what the taller girl had commanded. Their passionate kisses continued, as she was reaching the back of the blonde’s bra and unclasping it; putting her whole attention on her breasts that cupped perfectly in her palms. They were perky and so soft, that in a matter of seconds, she was obsessed with them. Afterwards, Katya was naked as her. 

She had her hand on her pussy again, stroking her clit, as she later entered a finger into her slowly. But she was so wet that it was almost nothing for the blonde, so she added another one. 

“You… oh my…” She was now enjoying the sounds of pleasure that came out from Katya’s lips. “You’re skilled at that.” 

“Oh too many lonely nights rehearsing.” She smirked, satisfied. She started to move her fingers more quickly in her, finding her g-spot. As she did this, her lips travelled to her rosy nipples, giving them attention as she used her tongue on them. The russian’s breath became more irregular, resting her forehead on Trixie’s shoulder as she moaned. 

“Trix… I’m coming…” As she moved faster, she could hear how wet she was as she pumped her fingers back and forth. “ _ Blyat _ … I love you,” the girl by her side whispered as her orgasm came. When it subsided, she slowly took her fingers out of her. Trixie was silent as Katya breathed heavily. She was a little bit shocked. She didn't know if the woman next to her really meant those words. For some reason she was nervous to meet her gaze again. Scared of what she might see.

She could do it. She could.

“I love you too.” 

In that moment, Katya was searching her eyes again. When she met those blue eyes, the blonde’s face was clearly glowing with joy. Her sudden nerves calmed, mirroring her smile. The russian grabbed her face with both of her soft hands, as they held their gaze on each other, smiling as maniacs.

“I can’t believe it. You love me, my baby,” Katya whispered in pure glee. Trixie's heart melted after hearing that but she didn’t say anything else, instead she brought her lips close to her again, with an urge to kiss her after their heartfelt confessions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I wrote this listening to "Where Life Begins" by Madonna? I sure did. Is my smut bad? Yes, but I swear I tried my best. Please let me know what y'all think in the comments.🥰  
> I wanna thank Fedu and Highonbrunost for being so supportive and helping me so much.💕💕  
> As always, special thanks to Moonmemory for editing this. Love you.  
> Thank you for reading. My Tumblr is Zamo-95 if anyones wants to say hi hello.  
> PS: I made a playlist for the fic, here it is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2oSRMa5z7ZDVAVRr0NQeRF?si=BINWV5lOTaiDvezfAlqJZQ


	14. Red Sweater and A Peachy Petticoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait... Trix, are you sure she’s gonna like me?”  
> “Kat, baby.” She lowered her voice, whispering so no one else could hear them. “She’s a sweetheart, like you. I’m sure she will adore you.”  
> Katya nodded, visibly relaxing after hearing those words. “Okay, okay…”

_Tuesday, 24th of December 1968:_

She rang the bell at the sumptuous door of her aunt’s mansion, waiting for someone to open the door. Katya was by her side and her look was definitely breathtaking. She was wearing the silky black dress with a pair of long sleeved gloves of the same material. She had a delicate updo that Trixie had proudly styled and the russian had her signature makeup and a pair of pumps that matched the color of the dress. 

Trixie on the other hand had a totally different outfit. Her dress was peachy and shorter than Katya’s, it had a corset that cinched her waist in perfectly. The neckline was embroidered with delicate flowers that were pearly white. Also it was one of the few garments that didn't accentuate her cleavage as exaggeratedly as the other ones that she had tried before. She loved the skirt, which was big and puffy thanks to the petticoat under it. She had a pair of tulle gloves as well but in stark contrast to Katya’s as they were smaller and white. Her pumps were white as well.

Seconds later, one of the maids was opening the door, asking for their names to make sure they were on the guestlist. After they entered the house, the woman asked them for their coats so she could store them. Just as they were about to step into the enormous living room, Katya stopped her.

“Trixie, are you sure about this? What if I don't blend in with the rest?” Her face clearly showed how nervous the russian was. Trixie gave a squeeze to her hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m in the same situation as you are… Let’s just have fun and most importantly, eat!” She smiled widely, showing off some enthusiasm so her lover would feel more calm. 

It seemed to work, since Katya simply said, “Okay. You’re right.” as a warm grin slowly spread on her ruby lips. 

“I’m sure they’ll love you...” She gave another little squeeze to her hand before they would meet the other guests. 

Immediately as they arrived at the party, they became wrapped up in an extremely luxurious and fancy atmosphere. The house was decorated decately with Christmas ornaments, but it was done in a very tasteful way. 

The residence was filled with people and as she expected, everybody appeared to be from the higher class. For a second she had the same fear that Katya felt just moments ago, but she stopped those thoughts and instead searched for her aunt. When she finally found her, she told the other blonde:

“There! There’s Nina, let’s go Kat.” 

“Wait... Trix, are you sure she’s gonna like me?” 

“Kat, baby.” She lowered her voice, whispering so no one else could hear them. “She’s a sweetheart, like you. I’m sure she will adore you.” 

Katya nodded, visibly relaxing after hearing those words. “Okay, okay…” 

This time, the russian gave her a little squeeze at her hand and grinned. The most challenging part of this event was going to be the fact that she couldn't kiss her and it was already hard. She took a big breath and they approached the older woman.

“Aunt Nina!” She exclaimed to her relative who was talking to a waiter. The woman quickly turned around after hearing her and approached her with joy.

“Hi my darling!” Nina embraced her tightly, and afterwards gave her an inspecting look. ”You look like a princess tonight. So beautiful!” 

“Thanks aunt, you’re looking stunning as well.” Trixie sent her a smile. “Oh, let me introduce you! This is Katya my…” She looked at her and went silent for a second before continuing. “My best friend.” It was so hard for her to say that, much harder than she had anticipated, and all she wanted to do was introduce her as the woman that she loved.

“Oh, this is the famous Katya! So Nice to meet you young lady.” 

“Hi Mrs. West.” Katya smiled so brightly at her, Trixie’s heart felt just a little lighter.

“I’ve heard so many amazing things about you. Trixie always talks nothing but wonders of you.”

“Oh really?” The russian looked at Trixie for a brief moment with a grin.

“Yes, always! So whenever you need something you can ask me… okay?” 

“Thank you so much Mrs. West. You’re too kind.”

“Oh don’t call me that, just call me Nina!” 

After their cordial introduction, Trixie asked her, “Aunt Nina, where’s uncle Carl?”

“Over there. Give me a minute, I’ll go get him.” 

As the older women left them alone, Katya quickly exclaimed, “She’s so sweet!”

“I know she’s a sweetheart. I told you, you didn’t have anything to worry about.”

“Hi my little Trixie Pixie!” a male voice suddenly interrupted them.

“Uncle Carl!” The midwestern approached him, hugging the older man. Quickly after that she introduced him to Katya, and he was as warm and sweet as Nina, so the russian felt comfortable with them. After a brief talk with her relatives, they left them alone seeing as they had to attend to their other guests.

***

An hour later they had already had dinner and a delicious dessert. She started to realize that they had blended in with the crowd, and she was feeling more relaxed and she was having a good time with Katya. At one point of the night, as both of them were talking with each other, a “Hello ladies,” interrupted them, and two younger men approached them with confident smiles. She might have been wrong, but they seemed to be around their age. The first impression that Trixie got was that they were a part of the rich elite, simply based off of their appearance. Everything about them screamed filthy rich, and they probably drove a red Chevrolet Corvette, played tennis every sunday and would inherit their father's company without ever doing one day of real labour. 

“Hi,” both of them greeted the young guys.

“My name is William,” one of them said, and put his hand forward. Both girls shook hands with him. The young man had blonde hair, blue eyes and he seemed like a model taken straight out of a Rave magazine or a copy of Ken in real life. Trixie could sense his eyes on her. “And I’m Charles,” the other man said. He was as handsome as his friend. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were green. The two girls choroused a _nice to meet you_.

“I’ve never seen you girls before?” William said, but it wasn’t really a question.

“Oh no, I moved to Boston recently. I’m Nina’s niece, Trixie.” Both of the guys exchanged a look before they nodded. 

“And what about you?” Charles asked Katya. Trixie looked at the russian who looked to be stunned speechless. It made sense, Trixie thought, because surely she didn't want to say to these unknown men that she was from the Soviet Union. In a matter of seconds a brilliant idea struck Trixie.

“Oh she’s from France. She’s half french, half russian!” 

“Wow really?” The blonde guy sounded surprised. She really hoped that the russian would follow up her lie.

After a few seconds, her lover finally spoke. “Yes, my name is Katya. Actually, my dad is russian and my mother is french. We are the Zamolodchikovas from Kaluga, but we live in Paris now. My family was very close to the Romanovs but, you know, with the revolution they had to flee the country,” Katya explained with her thick russian accent. Trixie tried so hard not to laugh at the statement and the sudden character that the other blonde had made up in just a matter of seconds. She tried her best to pretend to possess a fake calmness and just smiled slightly. 

“Our parents are friends,” the taller girl added. Both guys nodded, visibly impressed. 

“That’s awesome. So where are your parents girls?” He eyed the crowd for a moment.

“They’re in Paris!” Katya quickly answered. “Trixie parent’s too you know, they are visiting the city…” 

“So what do your parents do, then?” Charles asked the blue eyed girl.

“They… they own a magazine”

“What kind of magazine? Maybe I know it!”

“It’s a fashion magazine. For women…” 

“Oh then I don't know it!” Willam giggled, and so did the rest of them. 

“So… Would you ladies like to dance with us?” Charles asked, offering a hand to Katya. She looked at Trixie, who nodded slightly with a small smile and then she answered, “Sure.” 

Immediately, William followed his friend’s lead, and offered his hand to Trixie, who took it. 

“Let’s dance!” He said with enthusiasm in his voice, smiling kindly to her. As they started to sway together, he continued to talk to her, trying to get to know her.

“So, are you studying or working?”

“I’m currently working with Nina at the Hotel.”

“Wow really? Are you her assistant?”

“I -” She knew that she couldn't say that she worked in the kitchen after all the lies that she and Katya had told about themselves, it wouldn’t make any sense, so she just said, “Yes, I am. What about you?” She hoped to quickly move the conversation on to him.

“My dad is a banker, so I’m studying to follow his steps.”

“Oh that sounds interesting….” She couldn't think in anything more boring to be honest, maybe his suit. At least he was kind so far. 

Then she noticed his gaze roaming over her breast.

“You know… you’re so beautiful, it's such a shame that I’ve never seen you before.” _Oh here we go again_ , she thought to herself. Still she was maintaining a fake grin on her face while he talked. “And, I mean it would be just awful if you came back to your home all alone tonight.But we could do something later?” He looked at her hopeful. 

“It’s ladies night!” She quickly answered him.

“What?!” He asked, clearly showing confusion on his face. 

“I-I mean that my friend is visiting and… I can’t leave her alone you know,” She nervously explained, hoping that he didn't misinterpret anything.

“Oh right…” He quickly deflated, visibly disappointed. Her eyes started to look for Katya. She finally saw her, still dancing with Charles. She was smiling so brightly at him, that her heart was melting at the sight. Her thoughts were interrupted by William talking again.

“My dad just called for me. I have to go, I’m afraid.” He was clearly uncomfortable. She’d probably damaged his pride.

“Yeah sure, have a nice evening and Merry Christmas!” She cheerfully said, unfazed about it. 

He answered with a weak “Merry Christmas!” and then disappeared from her sight. Relief came flushing over her at how smoothly she’d managed to turn him down. Now that she was alone, her gaze looked for the russian again. They were still dancing. In that moment, Charles moved closer to Katya and whispered something in her ear. Trixie’s eyes widened. _He has some nerve_ , was the first thing that crossed her mind.

Then Katya grinned again and her heart fluttered when she saw her. Her smile really brightened the room. As she stood there, she fantasized about approaching the pair and interrupting them, asking Charles if she could dance with her partner. To dance with her and steal a kiss from her right there, in front of everyone, and no one would care. 

Minutes later, maybe - she didn’t really know how much time had passed, having been caught up in her own thoughts - Katya came back.

“You escaped from him very quickly…” The russian commented with a sly smile.

“Well, yeah I did… Unlike some.” She sighed, showing her bratty side just to tease Katya. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips. 

“Trix. Baby,” Katya tried as she got closer to her, with a sweet tone in her voice. Still she maintained her demeanor, just to joke with her a bit, pretending that she was offended. 

“I saw how you were smiling at him…” She sighed dramatically, avoiding her gaze so she wouldn't fail at her bratty acting. 

“Trix… I… I couldn't just say no rudely.” Now the other blonde sounded slightly frustrated. “What was I supposed to say? ‘I can’t, my girlf-’” As she was saying this last word, Katya’s eyes widened in realisation. Trixie was surprised as well and her heart started to beat so fast after hearing that, her gaze immediately landing on Katya. The russian fell silent and started to look nervous again, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

“Sorry, I… I shouldn't have assumed that. Trixie, I fucked it up, I’m sorry…” The russian visibly seemed saddened and panicked about the situation and her slip-up until Trixie finally interrupted her.

“No, no Kat…” She got closer to her, making sure no one could overhear them. “Shouldn't we just… be girlfriends?” She whispered discreetly, searching her gaze afterwards.

“Yeah,” the blonde responded instantly, as a grin spreaded on her face. “Yes. Trixie, I… I love you.” Katya now whispered to her ear. 

“I love you too…” She closed her eyes in frustration. “I wish I could kiss you right now,” she whined. 

“Not here.” Katya looked around her making sure that they weren’t being too obvious. Trixie suddenly opened her eyes and with her gaze she started to search around the room. When she saw the stairs she quietly told her girlfriend, “Follow me.” 

She approached the staircases, and the two of them slipped away, unseen she hoped. As they reached the upper floor, she and Katya were the only ones in the hallway. 

“Are you sure we can go here?” Katya whispered.

“Yeah of course, I don’t think my aunt would mind.” She started to look around, investigating every room. She was pretty sure that they were alone. Finally she found a guest room.

“Come on, let’s get inside,” she told the other woman.

“But what if anyone finds us?”

“They won't come in here.” Trixie crossed the room, approaching the bathroom that the luxurious bedroom had. Katya followed her, getting inside. Then she locked the door, making sure that no one could enter. “There.”

“Yeah.” 

She turned around and looked at Katya for a second. They fell silent but the tension was building up again. They could hear the music coming from the party downstairs mixed with their breaths, both of them heaving from their rush to get upstairs.

The first one to break the tension was Trixie, after hearing her girlfriend calling her name, almost whining. She kissed the russian with such fervor that it surprised the smaller woman. Quickly Katya had her arms around her while they kissed passionately against the bathroom countertop. Trixie continued to leave kisses on her jaw, then on her neck and travelling to her collarbone.

“Trix… we c-can’t…” Katya mumbled, her voice sounding flustered by the seconds.

“I-I know,” she whined like a brat, stopping her movements and resting her forehead on her girlfriend's shoulder. That’s when she could feel how much her face was flushing and how uncomfortable her dress had started to feel. But she knew that she couldn't even open it a bit, since it was perfectly cinched and it would be a pain in the ass to fix it. 

“But we could…” The russian interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to her own. They were as close as they could be in those gowns. She lost herself in her kisses, as her hands traveled from her back to her small waist and diligently reached her ass, bringing her even closer. Slowly, Katya dragged her kisses to Trixie’s neck, collarbone and cleavage.

“We shouldn't...” She closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure as she felt her soft lips on her skin. Her girlfriend murmured a soft ‘ _Yeah_ ’ but neither of them weren’t stopping and they clearly didn't want to. Trixie’s hands gripped the fabric of Katya’s dress, hinting to the blonde that she wanted to pull it up. “Can I?”

“Please,” The russian replied to her request, slowly heaving the gown up until it reached her hips. Now, Katya was battling with Trixie's big petticoat. It looked like they had the same idea. They hadn’t had sex since that first time and she’d been craving it, waiting with patience, but at the same time feeling like she couldn't. She felt dumb that she couln’t vocalize her desires, and acting shy when deep inside there was more than shyness to show to her lover. She was anxious to feel her touches once again. 

The midwestern helped her, lifting up her large skirt. The first thing that she felt was Katya’s cold hand in her underwear that made her squirm in surprise. She did the same to the woman in front of her. When she felt her girlfriend's crotch, it was piping hot. 

“You’re boiling down here.” She couldn't help but giggle a bit at that and Katya commented with a smug smile, “That’s my charm.” Abruptly, she searched for her lips again in another fervent kiss. Meanwhile, she could feel Katya’s fingers reaching her core and she shivered. She was already soaking wet, just as her lover. She mirrored her movements, this time she entered her finger in her first. The russian moaned in her mouth in surprise, doing the same and feeling how she was filling her up. It started slowly inside of her but as the time passed, it got more frantic. They tried to be as quiet as they could, but it was hard. The room was filled with obscene moans, gasps and whines. 

“Faster,” Trixie pleaded. It was hard to keep her own pace as Katya was pumping in and out of her. Her legs started to shake as she could feel that she was reaching her climax. The russian obeyed her request, as she touched her clit as well. “Fuck,” she cried, as an high pitched moan escaped from her lips. “I’m- I’m cumming,” She barely managed to mutter as her breathing became more irregular. Her lover kissed her again while her orgasm crashed over her. In the following seconds Katya’s orgasm came as well.

They caught their breaths, resting their foreheads against each other, both of them heaving. The first one to break the silence between them was Katya.

“Trixie, I told you we shouldn't!” The russian joked and both of them giggled. 

“Shut up, you weren’t complaining a minute ago!” They smiled at each other and kissed again.

They cleaned themselves and helped one another to fix their clothes and to look presentable. They tried as best as they could, but midnight was coming on soon, Trixie realized after observing her watch, so they hurried their tasks. They shared a knowing look, both of them had a smug smile tugging at the edges on their lips. They kissed one last time before they would come back to the party, but it had to be a small peck so their lipsticks wouldn't be ruined again. Moments later they were descending the stairs like nothing had happened in that bathroom.

***

The clock was close to midnight and they were close to the Christmas tree. She hadn't seen it yet, so she was observing it completely mesmerized. Suddenly it hit her, that was the first Chrstmas that she was spending with Katya. She averted her gaze to the blonde next to her. Her girlfriend was looking at the tree, distracted like her just a few moments ago. Her face was glowing, with a small but tender smile as she glanced at the tree. 

“Kat,” she said quietly and got her attention as the russian turned to face her.

“Yeah?” 

“I-...”

“Merry Christmas!” The guests started to shout and celebrate with their loved ones.

“Merry Christmas Kat!” she said instead. The girl with the clear eyes smiled even wider.

“Merry Christmas Trixie.” Immediately she hugged her tightly, closing her eyes. She wanted to kiss her so badly but she knew better than that. She hoped to convey through her hug how much love she had for her. After they ended the long hug, she couldn't help but say, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Katya asked, a bit confused.

“For everything, for being in my life… I can’t tell you how much you mean to me.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, I love you, you dummy!”

“I love you too.”

“Trixie!” A cheerful voice that she immediately recognized as her aunt, called out. She had to let go of Katya's hand. “Merry Christmas!” Her relative had approached them with a warm smile and hugged her niece.

“Merry Christmas aunt Nina!”

“Merry Christmas my beautiful dolly!” After that she also gave a small hug to Katya, wishing her a Merry Christmas as well.

“Did you girls have fun tonight?” Nina asked, glancing at Trixie and later Katya. Suddenly she noticed how her aunt's eyes were on the russian’s neck and she felt like she might have a heart attack. There was a little bit of pink lipstick smudged there. She cursed herself for not noticing it and not cleaning it. Getting rid of the evidence. _Breathe, don’t act weird or she’ll notice it_. 

“Oh yeah, we had fun, we danced with William and Charles.” She put emphasis on those two names as her relative was watching her pink lips. “...a-and we ate that delicious chocolate cake. It was a lovely party aunt, thank you so much for inviting us.” She smiled at her, hoping that her nervousness wasn’t showing. 

“I’m happy then.” Nina smiled again, and Trixie almost sighed with relief. Luckily someone interrupted their conversation. “Nina, Merry Christmas!” One of her aunt’s friends was calling her. 

“I have to go, girls, if you need anything let me know!” 

“Yeah, yeah thanks!” She kept her smile plastered onto her face, until Nina was out of sight. After that she whispered to her girlfriend, “Katya, follow me! Now!” She felt desperate as she crossed the room, getting away from the crowded place. When both of them were alone in one of the hallways, Katya frantically asked

“What’s wrong?” as Trixie was looking for her handkerchief in her purse. 

“You have pink lipstick here, and I think Nina noticed it!” She was heaving as she cleaned the russian’s skin. 

“Trix, Trix…” She wasn’t listening to her, still jittery as she finished her task. “Baby!” She gripped her hand softly. That’s when the taller woman looked at her, still alert. “It’s okay, breathe.” She did as she told her, trying to calm herself from the panic that was slowly taking over. “ I don’t think that she really noticed it.”

“Why are you so calm about it?” She inhaled and exhaled more slowly. 

“Because she would have reacted differently. She didn’t acknowledge it at all.”

“Yeah… Maybe you’re right.” That’s what she hoped, but she was pretty sure she had seen something different.

“Baby, listen to me… nothing happened. We’re having so much fun, more than we thought we would. So don’t think about it, and let’s dance some more!” Trixie nodded. She was right. It was ironic that when they first arrived she was the one who calmed Katya down from her nerves, but now it was her who calmed Trixie. A minute later they were back at the party, diverting themselves even more. 

***

It was probably 2 or 3 a.m., she didn't know at this point. After the party they had decided to go together to her house, mostly because Katya had left her gift under Trixie’s tree and she was so excited to give it to her. The midwestern had made a knitted red sweater for her girlfriend. She was so glad that she had loved it as much as she had when she finished it. Katya on the other hand gifted her a hand painted mug. She had made it herself and it had her backyard flowers portrayed on it. She thought it was adorable that both of them had made something for each other.

They were cuddling in bed, naked and earlier Katya had joked that _‘if someday a woman knitted me a sweater, I’d have to fuck her’_. She was falling asleep next to Trixie now, but for some reason Trixie still couldn't sleep. There was a lot on her mind.

She felt that she was still in the hands of someone else, mainly Nina. Even though she loved her aunt, she couldn't tell her about her relationship with Katya. What had happened that night, it was going to be her normal routine everytime she was in front of her, to pretend. She knew that sooner or later she would start to question why she was still single. Not only that, but she was still depending on her with her work and she had to start to construct her own dream. She hated that she had to lie to her relative, but she had to protect herself.

“Katya?”

“Mmm?” She hummed, half sleep.

“Do you think I could open a bakery in New York?”

“Anywhere.” She nodded after answering, her voice clearly showing how tired she was.

“Would you like to come with me?”

“What?” That’s when Katya finally opened her eyes, in shock, meeting her gaze in the dark. 

“I mean, not now. I’d have to save up money, first, and we’d have to find a place there and - that’s obviously only if you want to come. Like you can think about it, you don’t have to answer me now, really you can take as long as -“ She started to ramble, suddenly nervous as she explained her plan.

“Yes!” Katya answered with a big grin, without any hesitation.

“Yes?” Trixie asked, baffled. 

“Of course! I would love to.” 

The midwestern kissed her in that moment, not believing her luck. 

When Katya said yes, that’s when she truly began to build her own dream. If she was with her, everything would be easier for her. She felt that she could do anything with Katya by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! I hope everyone liked this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments!👀  
> Thanks Fedu and Stanzi for being like the best friends that a dummy like me can have🥰.  
> As always, special thanks to Moonmemory for her incredible help at editing this💕  
> You can find me on Tumblr as zamo-95


	15. Rebel Yell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too.” Her girlfriend caressed her back softly until they broke apart. She then gave her a slow and tender kiss. The little moments like this made her feel grateful every day. Katya was the best thing that had happened in her life.

_ 1969: _

This had been such a good year for the both of them. Trixie had made herself a goal for that year, and that was to save up as much money as she could to open her bakery in New York. She even took on a part time job as a waitress, too. At first, Katya was worried that her girlfriend would overwork herself, while still being her supportive self. But as time passed, she understood Trixie’s need to prove herself and she even did extra hours at her own job to add to their savings. She absolutely didn't need to do it, but the russian insisted on helping, since she was moving with her as well.

When Nina was told about Trixie’s plans, she had mixed feelings. Firstly, she felt sad because she didn't want to see her niece go. But after a while she quickly grew fond of her idea and she supported her. She even insisted on helping her financially with opening her store. Trixie didn't like the idea, saying no to her since she wanted to do it by herself. Her aunt then changed her offer, telling her that she could give her a loan and that she could pay her whenever she wanted to. As she kept insisting, Trixie told her that she would think about it.

Before the winter would come, she and Katya were planning on travelling to the big city so they could see the apartments available and to rent the place for her bakery. 

“Here you have some numbers that you can call, just say my name and they’ll offer you great locations and apartments!” Nina told her, giving her a list of numbers.

“Thank you so much, Nina.” The midwestern grinned as she took the piece of paper, grateful to her relative.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you? I’ll help you and then you’re not going to be there alone. It’s not easy to -”

“I’m actually going with Katya,” Trixie interrupted her, her nerves kicking as she was feeling hesitant to tell her. 

Nina knitted her brows. “Is she helping you to move?”

“Well. Uh…. We’re actually… We are moving to New York together.” 

That’s the one piece of information she had been hiding from her aunt for months. For some reason she was scared of telling her, sensing that her relative could be suspecting that something was going on between the two since what happened at the Christmas party. “She always wanted to live there, and it would help me a lot with the rent you know…” She tried to sound as casual as she could, to not raise any more suspicions. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Luckily her aunt didn’t press the subject and that was all that she commented on about the subject that day.

The fact that her aunt could know about their relationship scared her. Not because she was ashamed of it, but because she was afraid of losing the only family she had left. She didn't know how she would react to it, and she preferred to hide it from her over telling her the whole truth and being by herself again. Just thinking of it, made her stomach churn in stress. 

That autumn brought her some interesting news, with a letter arriving in the mail:

_ Trixie, _

_ Hi. I hope that you're good. I'm writing this letter to say sorry to you for the way I treated you and I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me. You were right about everything you said. I'm trying to change my ways and you are the first person I should apologize to.  _

_ I'm going to Vietnam now, which is why I can't tell you this in person.  _

_ I hope you will find the happiness you deserve. _

_ Biff. _

That piece of paper brought along a lot of mixed feelings. Yes, Biff had done so many awful things to her, but that was in the past. For some reason that letter gave her a comfort in knowing that after all, he realized his mistakes and recognized everything bad that he had done. She had internally forgiven him some time ago. Also knowing that he had to go to war made her feel a little bit sad for him. She hoped that he was going to be safe. No one deserved to go to a stupid war.

In November that year, they had their first trip to the city. It was a lot to take in at first, since there were so many people, so much movement all around and so many places to go. But in five days they were able to set up everything for the next year. She had found a lovely place to rent and start her shop. Their new place had her so excited. The apartment was a little bigger than she thought they would be able to find. It wasn’t easy to find a place to rent in New York, but she had been researching a lot of places and called several of them with the help of Katya.

Throughout all these months, she couldn't feel happier. Not only in her professional life, but also in her relationship with her girlfriend. There were moments where she was so tired of all of her hard work, but every night she came back home, Katya was waiting for her with a warm meal and a hug. Even though her girlfriend wasn’t the best at cooking, but she put a lot of effort into learning and got better at it with time. Her heart always melted when she arrived late at her house, to find that precious smile directed at her. 

One night after her shift ended and she finally reached the door of her home, she found Katya sleeping on her couch with a blanket thrown over her. She looked like an angel. She couldn't help herself to leave a kiss on her forehead. The russian had even left Trixie’s dinner out on the table. When her gaze landed on that plate with warm food, she felt the sudden urge to cry. That’s when it really hit her how lucky she was, how a small gesture and something so simple was so full of love. She didn't realize how much she had been crying until she heard that beautiful, familiar voice.

“Baby?” Katya was slowly waking up, slightly confused.

“Hi baby, sorry I woke you up.” Quickly Trixie approached her girlfriend, her crying slowly stopped at hearing her voice. 

Katya then looked at her properly and asked her, worried, “Are you okay Trix? Did something happen at work?” 

The brown eyed girl shook her head. “No, nothing happened”

“Why are you crying then?” Her lover pressed, clearly concerned for the blonde. She met her gaze and she suddenly hugged her tightly. The russian wrapped her arms around her and she muttered softly, “Baby what’s going on?” 

“Nothing, I just… I love you so much.” She closed her eyes, feeling how the tears were threatening to fall again.

“I love you too.” Her girlfriend caressed her back softly until they broke apart. She then gave her a slow and tender kiss. The little moments like this made her feel grateful every day. Katya was the best thing that had happened in her life.

***

_ Thursday, 2nd of June 1970: _

It’d been four months since they moved to New York. It surprised her how quickly they had accustomed themselves to life in a big city. Clearly it was very different from Boston. There were some changes, but they were positive ones, especially in their social life. There were so many places to go, people to meet, parties to attend. And New York had their new favorite place: gay bars.

Her bakery was doing pretty good, actually a lot better than she expected. The first month was a little slow but during the second one sales were so much better. She was smart and had chosen a place where there weren't bakeries close to hers. Over the next months it became more popular, and even though Katya worked with her, they were thinking of hiring more people to not tire themselves out completely. 

She was so glad that her relationship with her girlfriend, after living together, didn't change that much. They fit perfectly together. Of course there were these small arguments, like who was going to eat the last potato chip in the bag of chips, but it was so perfect, that she was grateful to the universe for making her meeting this woman. 

Today was definitely a long day for her. She had been filled with a nervous energy the whole day and she knew why: Nina was coming to the city tomorrow to visit them for the first time. And she knew what was the origin of her nerves: the fact that she could possibly find out the truth about her sexuality. 

Not even seeing their friends that night calmed her. Recently they had become friends with another couple: Shea and Sasha. They were regulars in her bakery as they lived close to it. Almost every day they were there, and after so many friendly talks between the four of them they finally confessed to them that they were a lesbian couple. They obviously had noticed Trixie’s and Katya’s daily demeanor and behavior, so the both of them were comfortable with sharing their personal lives.

Trixie had gotten particularly close to Shea, who was one of the loveliest people that she’d ever met. She was funny, talented and kind. Katya got very close with Sasha seeing how she was second generation russian. Sasha was more serious than Shea, but she was an intellectual, so smart but humble. She always gave the best advice and most reassuring words. It was almost like a perfect friendship between the two couples. They felt immediately drawn to them and got so close.

“You girls have to be really careful and that's it,” Shea said, with a positive tone in her voice. They were drinking wine at the couple's apartment. 

“Yeah, we already hid everything that can be suspicious. Mostly pictures,” Katya commented. The russian was trying to seem calm for Trixie, but she could sense some nerves in her as well. The midwestern was silent, she wasn’t participating in the conversation, her mind was racing with thoughts that had her distracted. 

Until Sasha spoke to her. “Trixie, darling.” Her deeper and gentle voice made her look up. The woman squeezed her hand in sympathy. “Listen, take a deep breath and imagine that everything is going to be okay. Just be yourself and she won't suspect a thing.” 

Trixie tried to smile and nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to believe in Sasha’s words. 

Later that night as they lay in bed she couldn't sleep and she knew the only one that could calm her nerves was her girlfriend. 

“Baby, are you sleeping?” she whispered into the dark room, looking across the room. They had individual beds that normally would be pushed together, but they had to have separate beds for situations like the one tomorrow, so their relationship wouldn’t be obvious. But since Nina was coming the next day, they had already separated them, just to be sure. 

She so missed the warmth of the Russian. 

“Yeah,” Katya mumbled, giggling afterwards at her own joke. 

“Can I put my bed next to yours again? I can't sleep.” It maybe came out more bratty than she intended but she needed to feel the presence of her girlfriend, goddammit. 

“Sure baby,” the blonde responded to her request. Trixie quickly pushed her bed next to Katya's and in just seconds she was on her mattress again. 

“Hi my love,” She sweetly called to her lover, gripping her hand. 

“Come here,” Katya commanded, as she got closer and hugged her. “Remember, tomorrow it's not a big deal. I'm here, and I'm going to be by your side. Yeah?” 

She nodded in response. It calmed her down a lot, but not completely. 

“Do you want me to put on some music until we fall asleep?”

“Yes, please.” 

The Russian knew her better than anyone and what made her relax. She left the bed for a while, putting a record. Immediately she recognized the melody and knew that it was The Carpenters. She was so in love with their latest album and ‘Close to You’ was her favorite song at the moment. 

_ “Why do birds suddenly appear _

_ Every time you are near? _

_ Just like me, they long to be _

_ Close to you” _

As the lyrics of the song started, Katya was back in the bed again. They got closer and cuddled while they listened to the song. Her girlfriend left a small kiss on her lips.

“I love this song so much.” She closed her eyes, feeling more serene in her arms. 

“I know you do baby.” The russian was combing her hair softly, just how she liked it.

“It reminds me of you.” It was maybe cheesy but she deeply loved the vibe of the song. It also expressed how in love she was with her girlfriend. 

As the album progressed and in the warmth of her lover's arms, she finally was able to fall asleep. 

***

_ Friday, 3rd of June 1970: _

She couldn't remember a day as busy as this one. But, thankfully for her it was so much fun. Nina arrived early that morning and the three of them planned to go out and explore the city. They lived in the West Village, so it wasn’t that far away from the main spots and attractions of the metropolis. They visited Times Square, went shopping, mainly buying clothes. As always her aunt spoiled her, giving her and Katya a lot of gifts; as always she never would take a ‘no’ for an answer. 

They also visited the Chelsea Market, World Trade Center and finally in the afternoon, Central Park. By that time they were exhausted and decided to have dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Nina told her all the gossip about the Hotel and how everyone was doing. Jinkx and Bob had sent their regards, and made Nina promise to tell her that they missed her. Unfortunately her uncle couldn't come as he was in charge of managing the place while his wife was away. 

When they finished their meals, her aunt wanted to see their apartment since she hadn't seen it yet, only her bakery that morning. Upon arriving there, her aunt was fascinated with their home. Trixie was proud as well, she and Katya had a good taste to decorate their space. They’d been cleaning it a lot for their guest, so it was pretty tidy. It wasn’t very spacious but for them it was perfect: a big living room/dining room, a small kitchen, a bathroom and next to it, their bedroom. 

After they arrived, Trixie made tea for the three of them, with some pastries that were always present in their household. They continued their conversation that had started in the restaurant. 

“Have you girls made new friends?” Her aunt asked them.

“Yes! Sasha and Shea, they are our loyal customers,” Trixie giggled. “Shea is a fashion student and Sasha is studying arts. Actually she is of russian descent so she speaks in russian a lot with Katya!” Her girlfriend nodded with a grin. Recently the russian had had an interest in starting to study the arts like her friend. Trixie told her that she should do it and that she would support her. She knew that Katya was pretty talented at painting and that she could have a brilliant future in that scene. Besides, she was accomplishing her dreams and her girlfriend had helped her without thinking twice about it, completely unselfish. It was time Katya could obtain her own goals and dreams and Trixie was going to be right there, cheering for her in every step of the way. 

“They sound like an interesting pair of girls! Do you girls have news about your friend… Gosh what was her name?... Oh! Adore?” 

“She’s doing good. Her boyfriend actually proposed to her, so now she’s engaged!” The russian explained, so happy for her. Trixie missed her a lot, she had promised to travel to New York when it became possible and stay a few days with them. She could clearly remember when they had to say goodbye the day that they left Boston. Both of them cried a lot, she had become so close to the brunette and had a special bond with her. It was crazy how her relationship had changed with Adore. There wasn’t a week where they didn't talk on the phone.

The minutes passed by as they talked and talked. The three of them had emptied their cups of tea. 

“Do you want some more tea?” Trixie asked the older woman.

“No thank you darling, I think it’s about time for me to leave. It’s late and we’re all tired. But before I have to go to the bathroom or I won't make it to my hotel room,” Nina joked and the couple giggled. Her niece explained where the room was and quickly she left them. 

“I told you everything was going to be okay,” Katya whispered to her, smiling. 

“I know, I know. I’m so relieved.” 

Moments later her aunt came out of the room and they heard. “Oh I didn't get the chance to see your bedroom.” 

“Oh right, it’s pretty tidy but we forgot to make our beds.” That’s when it hit her and her eyes widened. They didn't separate their beds. Katya looked at her panicked face and seemed confused, until she realized it as well. Seconds later, that felt like years, Nina came back to the living room with a serious expression on her face. There was a sepulchral silence in their apartment. Trixie couldn't meet her gaze, feeling mortified.

“You actually think that you could fool me, right?” Nina started without any sentiment in her voice. Trixie closed her eyes as the panic creeped up on her. “Do you think I’m stupid or what? That you were going to lie to me and then I would leave without knowing anything?” 

“Aunt Nina,” She stood up from the couch, her hands were shaking. 

“Nothing!” She suddenly raised her voice, and that startled Trixie. “I can’t believe this… There were so many signs that I ignored because I thought that the two of you were just close friends. But now I realize how stupid I was!” At that point, the Midwestern couldn't take it anymore and started to cry in distress. Katya was silent, not daring to step into the conversation. After a few seconds in silence and tension where she didn’t dare to say anything Nina pursed her lips and let out a resolute sigh.

“I’m out of here. I just cannot believe what you’ve done to me!” Her aunt grabbed her purse with anger and turned around, approaching the door. 

Trixie couldn't help but follow her, desperate. “Please, aunt Nina, please just listen to me…” 

“Beatrice, please leave me alone. I need space to think.” She didn't even look at her again, closing the door with more force than necessary. 

The silence was interrupted by her sobs, as she continued to cry inconsolably. Katya was besides her in seconds hugging her, trying to calm her, but Trixie felt like her whole world had been broken.

***

_ Saturday, 4th of June 1970: _

Last night she didn’t sleep at all, she was so stressed and saddened. Her girlfriend was by her side in her bed, caressing her and hugging her tightly. 

“She’s like a mother to me…” She mumbled as her tears streamed down her face. It hurt so much, the thought that she might never speak to her aunt again. Katya mostly just held her. She didn't say a lot, but Trixie noticed her sorrowful face.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. She eventually got out of her bed, but she swapped it for her couch where she spent her whole day, not feeling like doing anything. She watched TV like a robot, trying not to think about what happened with her aunt. Katya tried to make her eat something but she didn't have any appetite.

“Come on baby, eat something, anything,” The russian pleaded to her, with a plate in her hand.

“Sorry I really can’t eat anything,” she mumbled. 

Her girlfriend, sighed, defeated. “I feel like… I feel like this is my fault,” Katya confessed, looking at the meal. 

“What?” Trixie let her gaze shift to rest on Katya’s face. “No baby. You’re not guilty of anything. Don’t ever say that again. Okay?” She got to her feet and cupped Katya’s face between her hands, meeting her gaze. After a few seconds, Katya finally broke down and cried as she nodded to her. The midwestern gave her a peck and then hugged her. “It’s not your fault. Things happen for a reason and I couldn’t be more grateful to have you in my life. I love you, and nothing can tear me away from you.”

“I love you more,” Katya barely mumbled, still sobbing in her arms. She might have lost her family but she had her girlfriend, and everything was going to be fine. She was a strong woman, and by her side she could face anything.

After a few minutes of just holding each other and existing they calmed down and attempted to compose themselves. 

Katya talked non-stop and made dumb comments as they watched a TV show, just to make her girlfriend smile or laugh as they cuddled on the couch. In that moment they heard a sudden knock on their door. They looked at each other confused as they didn't expect any visitors.

Katya offered herself to open up the door. Trixie was surprised when she heard her aunt's voice.

“Hi Katya, can I come in?”

“Y-yes,” her girlfriend stuttered and sounded as surprised as Trixie felt. When she saw the older woman enter her home, Trixie suddenly realized she looked like a mess, but it just reflected how she felt inside. She stood up and felt her nerves kicking in. 

“Hi aunt Nina.” She couldn't read her expression but it seemed different than yesterday.

“Just sit, I want to talk to you,” Nina said, sitting down in the chair in front of her. 

There was silence between them again until Katya spoke. “Do you want some time alone? I can leave,” She offered, still jittery.

“No, It’s okay Katya. You can stay,” Nina responded and the russian nodded, sitting down next to Trixie. 

“Look, Trixie, last night I did a lot of thinking…” She met her aunt’s gaze, listening carefully, but still scared. “And I reflected on a lot of things about you.” There were these long pauses that the older woman held as she gathered her thoughts when she spoke, that made Trixie feel even more anxious. “You’ve always had a hard life. You mother wasn’t the best, neither was the place where you grew up, but still you managed to become a wonderful woman. Kind, hard working and cheerful even when you’ve lived through so many awful things. And I thought that Boston had made you happy, but I was wrong. This lady over here,” She made a gesture towards Katya, “was the one who actually made you happy and somehow I ignored that. Yesterday, I saw how happy you were. You do really eradicate joy and I’m not going to be selfish and ruin that. I know that Katya is the one for you, if that’s the way you’ll choose to live your life.”

Trixie couldn't understand what was happening.  _ Is this real? _ she thought. When she felt Katya’s hand squeezing her own, that’s when she truly understood what was happening. Her tears started to fall again. 

“Are you serious?” Her voice trembled as she asked, filled with incredulity. 

“You’re still my niece and nothing it’s going to change that. It’s not my business to step into your love life and tell you who should and shouldn't love. If you’re happy, I’m happy,” Nina concluded, visibly more relaxed and with a small smile. Trixie couldn't handle being seated anymore and she approached her aunt to hug her tightly.

“I can’t believe this. I love you so much aunt Nina.” 

She felt so relieved as she cried with happiness. Her mind was trying to process what just happened. Not even in her wildest dreams had she expected this reaction. But it just showed what kind of person her aunt was, always being rational and unselfish.

“I love you too, my girl. I’m so sorry for how I reacted last night,” she told her, as she tried to calm her with carssess up and down her back.. 

“It’s okay.” 

After a long, safe hug, she looked at Katya, who seemed to have been crying as well and smiled at her. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Then they heard a question from her aunt that seemed too familiar at this point.

“So how did you girls end up together?”

***

_ Sunday, 28th of June, 1970: _

This Sunday marked the first anniversary of the Stonewall Riots and it was also the first Pride that was organized. She and Katya were going to attend it along with Shea and Sasha. At first Trixie had been hesitant to go, but what happened earlier that month with her aunt gave her enough strength to march proudly with her girlfriend. The two of them even made a sign for that day. 

Adore asked them to take a picture there, and send it to her in their next letter. They promised her that they would. 

That wasn't the only thing that the brunette told them though.

“WHAT?!” She heard Katya screaming into the phone and she got scared, not sure what had caused the outburst as she was busy cooking. She let the food be and approached the russian. 

“What’s going on baby?” 

Her girlfriend had the phone clutched tightly in her hands with a huge grin on her face, and put up her hans to signal she’d tell her in a few moments,

“Okay okay, bye. See you soon!” Katya ended the call with and Trixie was already impatient to know what was going on. 

“What? What happened?” She insisted once more. 

“Okay, okay so…” Katya took a long breath. “Adore’s fiancé has been hired at a New York magazine as a photographer and they’re going to move here soon!”

“WHAT?” She was now the one who screamed in shock, but feeling so damn excited. The two women hugged each other in pure joy after hearing those news. They couldn't wait to have their friend close to them again. 

When they first arrived at the march, they couldn't believe how many people were there. It was insane and she felt goosebumps break out over her skin. Immediately, she felt at home. They walked together with their friends and they met so many new people there. They held their signs that read: “ _ I am a proud lesbian _ ”. Later, in the news, they found out that the march had extended for fifteen blocks throughout the city. 

Of course there were malicious comments and judging looks, but the joy and togetherness overpowered any negativity that day. And for the first time, she dared to kiss her girlfriend in public. Their friends cheered for them as she kissed her lover tenderly. It felt liberating and it felt like finally being allowed to exist and it made her emotional.

“I love you,” Katya mumbled with an enamored look on her face.

“I love you too,” Trixie replied. “We should really get married, you know.” 

Her girlfriend laughed at her joke and intertwined their fingers.

“Yeah we should.”

And they did, in 2011 after same sex marriage was approved in the state of New York, after forty-three years of being together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the end of this story. Thank you so much for supporting this fic! Special thanks to [Fedu](https://fedu31.tumblr.com/) and [Stanzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrunost505/pseuds/galaxybrunost505), for being the best friends that a crazy bitch like me can have. I love you girls.😍  
> Last but not least to [Moonmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmemory), the friend who was there from the beginning and encouraged me to write. Te quiero!💕  
> In case I don’t see ya’, good afternoon, good evening and good night!❤️
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Zamo-95](https://zamo-95.tumblr.com/)  
> [Playlist of the fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2oSRMa5z7ZDVAVRr0NQeRF?si=lrrD53grSCeDlUH-nnuD8A)


End file.
